Elle fut parfaite
by Dinard
Summary: La perfection ne se résume pas la beauté et à l'intelligence, Hermione pourra vous le confirmer. Elle, elle l'a côtoyée, la perfection. Cette perfection était à Serpentard. OC et femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislaimer** : Tout appartient à J., à l'exception de Freya Anderson, qui est à moi.

Je reprends l'œuvre magnifique de Rowling en ajoutant l'un de mes personnages, les passages que je lui ai emprunté sont en italiques. Les livres me servent de support, je risque d'aussi utiliser les films. Les premiers chapitres se concentrent principalement sur le trio. Par la suite, mon OC sera plus important, plus présent, l'histoire sera centrée sur elle.

* * *

><p>1er Septembre 1991, Poudlard Express :<p>

Hermione déambulait dans le train, regardant attentivement autour d'elle, sur ses gardes, prête à attraper le crapaud de Neville si elle le croisait. Elle était fatiguée par ses recherches intensives qui ne la menaient nulle part. Alors qu'elle pensait faire demi-tour pour abandonner, elle aperçut une élève. Peut-être avait-elle vu l'amphibien. Elle s'approcha d'un pas ferme, tandis que l'autre se retournait. C'était une élégante fille, assez grande, dont les gestes indiquaient une certaine classe sociale. Elle semblait légèrement plus âgée, elle devait être en deuxième année.

« Excuse-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

-Tu es donc la propriétaire de cette répugnante créature ?

-Oh non, non, j'aide juste à le retrouver ! »

L'élève dévisagea Hermione, puis examina rapidement le reste de son corps du regard, s'attardant sur ses épais cheveux. Elle eut un petit rire dédaigneux, comme si l'apparence de son interlocutrice la surprenait.

« N'as-tu pas honte ?

-De quoi devrais-je avoir honte ?

-Et bien, de ton physique ingrat, n'est-ce pas évident ?

-Non, ce n'est pas évident ! »

Elle émit à nouveau un rire dédaigneux, mais plus affirmé que le précédent, elle ne cherchait plus à se cacher derrière son air de jeune bourgeoise.

« Quelle coupe de cheveux ridiculement honteuse. Je n'oserai même pas sortir, à ta place.

-Mais tu n'es pas à ma place !

-Et, crois-moi, j'en suis tout à fait ravie. »

Hermione commençait à bouillonner. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle dire des choses pareilles ? Elle se détourna soudain de l'arrogante moqueuse. Le crapaud était là, juste derrière cette pimbêche. Cette dernière se retourna, pour voir sur quoi le regard de sa victime s'était posé. En s'approchant, Hermione pu lire du dégoût sur le visage de la fille, qui venait de plonger sa main dans la poche de sa cape. Elle en sortit une très longue et fine baguette, et lança un sortilège, sans prononcer la moindre formule. Le crapaud, effrayé, partit et disparu en quelques bonds.

« Mais ça va pas ! Tu aurais pu le tuer !

-Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'un animal, un vulgaire et gluant crapaud.

-Il n'est pas à toi ! Et son propriétaire le cherche ! »

La bourgeoise se tourna, et s'éloigna, toujours avec la même attitude hautaine et désagréable, qui avait le don d'énerver Hermione en quelques secondes. Elle était pourtant surprise, et très impressionnée, par les talents de cette sorcière qui l'insupportait tant.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard :<p>

_« Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança Hagrid en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive. »_

_Harry et Ron partagèrent leur barque avec Hermione et Neville._

_« Tout le monde est casé ? cria Hagrid qui était lui-même monté dans un bateau. Alors, EN AVANT ! »_

_D'un même mouvement les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde_, ou presque, _restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise. _Mais deux élèves ne cessaient de parler. Harry regarda autour de lui pour essayer de trouver où ils étaient. Ils se trouvaient dans la barque à sa droite, Malefoy était en grande conversation avec une fille qu'il semblait connaître depuis longtemps.

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Poudlard soit à un niveau aussi bas, commenta la fille, sur le même ton arrogant que prenait Malefoy. Engagé un homme aussi effrayant et répugnant… c'est une honte…

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Freya. Et puis, nous faire traverser un lac dans des embarquassions aussi vieilles et sales…

« _ Baissez la tête, dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte_, coupant la conversation des deux bourgeois. »

_Tout le monde s'exécuta_, non sans grognements désapprobateurs_, tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc._

« Mais pourquoi diable ne coupe-t-il pas ces fichus lierres ? s'exclama la fille qui était avec Malefoy.

-Ils doivent manquer d'argent, ria le blond. »

* * *

><p>Poudlard, répartition :<p>

« Anderson, Freya »

Une jeune fille, plus grande que presque toutes les autres, s'avança vers le professeur McGonagall. Hermione la reconnu aussitôt, c'était cette arrogante élève qu'elle avait cru plus âgée qu'elle. Même dans sa façon de marcher, on pouvait voir sa fierté. Elle se posa avec délicatesse sur le petit tabouret, comme si elle craignait de salir sa robe de sorcier. Le professeur posa le Choipeau sur la tête de Freya, qui afficha de nouveau cette expression de dégoût, qu'elle avait eu en voyant le crapaud de Neville.

« Mmmh… voilà qui est intéressant, annonça le vieux chapeau. Une très grande intelligence, de très grandes capacités, peut-être que Serdaigle vous conviendrait…

-Non, coupa sèchement Freya.

-SERD-, non, non, je plaisante, SERPENTARD ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva de la table des Serpentard, tandis que la brune s'éloignait de l'estrade, sous les regards passionnés des garçons, et les discrètes injures que Hermione lançait, sans que personne n'y prête attention. Ron donna un petit coup de coude à Harry.

« Dis, tu la trouves pas mignonne ? questionna-t-il, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suppose, si.

-Elle n'est pas « mignonne », coupa Hermione avec colère. Elle est juste stupide, arrogante et vraiment trop sûre d'elle, ce n'est qu'une petite bourgeoise ! »

Mais personne ne l'écoutait, les autres premières années préféraient écouter ce qu'annonçait le Choipeau, en attendant impatiemment leur tour.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà encore un chapitre ennuyeux, sans la moindre action ! Les premiers tomes ne sont vraiment là que pour introduire ma chère petite Freya. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il serait préférable de ne pas s'attarder sur le tome 2 que j'apprécie moins que les autres, ainsi que le 3, que j'apprécie trop fortement pour oser le toucher de mes doigts pervers... un petit avis qui pourrait m'aider à me décider ?

* * *

><p><em>Le cours <em>[de potions] _avait lieu dans l'un des cachots. Il faisait plus froid que dans le reste du château et les animaux qui flottaient dans des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rendaient l'endroit encore plus effrayant._ La froideur des lieux semblait même mettre mal à l'aise une grande partie des élèves de Serpentards. Seuls Malefoy et Anderson avaient l'air heureux dans la fraîcheur glaciale des cachots. Et pour le plus grand malheur de Hermione, la brune était assise à la même table qu'elle, affichant toujours son discret sourire arrogant et provocateur.

-[…] Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

_Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence_, qu'Anderson avait brièvement interrompu en lâchant un petit rire nerveux qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec la façon dont le professeur la mettait au même niveau que les autres. Rogue ne l'avait pas ignorée et lui avait jeté un regard encore plus glacial que la température des sous-sols. _Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard en levant les sourcils. Hermione Granger était assise tout au bord de sa chaise et avait visiblement hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cornichon._

A chacune des questions du professeur de Potions, ponctuées par le bras levée de Hermione et les réponses peu satisfaisantes de Harry, un murmure s'échappait des lèvres d'Anderson. Hermione tournait à chaque fois son regard vers sa voisine, comme pour lui demander de se taire. Mais elle était surtout surprise par l'exactitude de chacune des réponses que la Serpentard, qu'elle croyait plus stupide et incompétente que n'importe qui d'autre, chuchotait discrètement.

[…] [Rogue] _répartit alors les élèves deux par deux et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il passait et repassait parmi les élèves, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, en les regardant peser les orties séchées et écraser des crochets de serpent. Chacun eut droit à de sévères critiques, sauf Malefoy pour qui il semblait éprouver de la sympathie. _Au contraire, il surprit beaucoup d'élèves en n'épargnant pas Anderson, dont il avait critiquer chacun des faits et gestes, sous les discrets rires de Hermione, qu'il ne manqua pas de réprimer par la suite.

* * *

><p>-[…] [Dumbledore] <em>travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon !<em>

_Hermione se leva d'un bond, l'air aussi surexcitée que le jour où on leur avait rendu leurs premiers devoirs._

_-Attendez-moi ici, dit-elle avant de se précipiter dans le dortoir des filles._

En entendant Harry dire que Flamel était un alchimiste, elle s'était rappelée d'une des journées qu'elle avait passée à la bibliothèque pour leurs recherches sur ce mystérieux sorcier. Elle se souvenait d'une étrange réplique qui lui avait semblée totalement futile et illogique. Mais elle avait eu tord.

Quelques tempes auparavant :

Hermione, sous les regards endormis de Ron et Harry, faisait le tour de la bibliothèque d'un pas ferme. Elle disparaissait derrière des étagères, pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard, les bras malheureusement vide, le regard empli de fatigue. Elle partit au fond de la bibliothèque, comme si les livres qui s'y trouvaient, avaient plus de chances de lui apporter les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Elle posa ses yeux sur une élève de Serpentard, toute seule à une table, plongée dans un énorme et ancien livre, qui semblait plus vieux que les autres. Elle se tourna vers la Gryffondor, qui regretta de suite de s'être approchée. Freya Anderson la fixait, droit dans les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Hermione prit le temps de vraiment la regarder. Elle possédait de magnifiques et longs cheveux châtains parfaitement bien coiffés, et ses yeux emplis de maturité et d'orgueil étaient d'un charmant brun clair. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, mais ne semblaient pas appartenir à une personne âgée de seulement onze ans.

« Que veux-tu Granger ? Ma supériorité te fascine ?

-Absolument pas ! Et tu n'es supérieure à personne, d'ailleurs !

-Ca tombe bien, tu n'es _personne_, petite née moldue. »

Elle se détourna d'Anderson, agacée par sa mesquinerie, mais fit rapidement volte face. Cette fille était née dans une grande famille de sorciers, et elle connaissait peut-être Nicolas Flamel, puisqu'elle avait grandi dans ce monde de magie. Et elle avait aussi de nombreuses connaissances.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parlé de Nicolas Flamel ?

-Quoi ? Ce vieux fou et son caillou ? »

Hermione soupira avec dédain. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas compter sur cette fille. Même si elle était intelligente, elle était dénuée de tout logique et de gentillesse.

* * *

><p>« Freya, tu sembles prendre très à cœur le fait d'humilier chaque jour cette Granger… »<p>

Anderson tourna lentement son visage vers Drago Malefoy, assis juste à à côté d'elle sur la confortable banquette de la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle dévisagea le garçon pendant quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur le vieux livre poussiéreux posé sur ses genoux.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, Drago. »

Le blond soupira de mécontentement.

« Tu sais toujours tout, Freya ! s'exclama Drago avec impatiente.

-Je suis effectivement intelligente, mais je n'ai pas assez d'arrogance pour prétendre tout savoir.

-Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger ?

-Je ne pense rien à son sujet. »

Cette fois, Freya avait levé les yeux, mais ne regardait pas Drago. Son regard parcourait la grandeur de la salle en évitant soigneusement chacun des élèves présents.

« D'habitude, tu as toujours un avis à donner… et il est généralement très négatif ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien à critiquer avec une saleté pareille !

-Drago, il ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Granger n'est qu'une née-moldue. »

Le fils Malefoy laissa échapper un petit cri, exaspéré par les réponses que lui donnait son amie, sa meilleure amie. Elle trouvait, normalement, toujours quelque chose à dénigrer pour l'amuser. Elle savait très bien qu'il prenait plaisir à l'écouter se moquer des autres. Il appréciait entendre ses arrogantes et complexes répliques qu'il avait parfois du mal à comprendre.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de l'insulter ! hurla Drago, tel un enfant capricieux.

-Parce que je préfère l'humilier directement, répondit Freya d'une voix calme comme celle d'une mère pouvait l'être lorsqu'elle parlait à son précieux enfant.

-Comment ça ? »

Freya eu un étrange petit rire qui ne dura que pendant un bref instant, qui fut tout de même assez long pour glacer le sang des personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle.

« La critiquer droit dans les yeux, mon cher Drago. Lui montrer à quel point elle nous est inférieure, pour qu'elle comprenne mieux. »

Un rire gras et collectif s'éleva dans toute la pièce. Un rire peu élégant, et très désagréable aux douces petites oreilles de Freya, qui préféra se retira dans son dortoir.

* * *

><p>A la table de Serpentard, tous les élèves hurlaient de joie, applaudissaient leur propre performance, et leur victoire de la Coupe de Quatre Maisons. Certains s'étaient même levés pour se faire encore plus remarquer que les autres. Malefoy, toujours aussi fier, frappait la table de son gobelet. Un murmure désapprobateur attira son attention. Il se tourna vers Anderson, dont le visage semblait aussi strict que celui du professeur McGonagall, malgré un léger et discret sourire, qui prouvait sa joie d'avoir remporté la Coupe.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Freya ? demanda le blond avec nonchalance.

-Tu devrais avoir honte d'agir comme cela, Drago, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Ne sois pas aussi coincée, montre-toi heureuse, on a gagné !

Anderson ne répondit rien, et préféra reporter son attention vers Dumbledore, qui venait de couper les conversations en annonçant qu'il allait donner des points. Tous les sourires des Serpentards s'étaient effacés, ceux qui s'étaient levés étaient maintenant sagement et silencieusement assis sur leur banc.

* * *

><p>Freya, aux côtés de Drago, se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de mieux voir autour d'elle. Mais rien y faisait, il y avait bien trop de monde dans la gare. Il était impossible de repérer quelqu'un, et encore moins le corps trapu de sa mère. Drago lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, et lui indiqua du regard un grand homme aux cheveux blonds pâles qui marchait d'un pas impérieux. L'homme s'arrêta devant les deux enfants et posa des yeux bleus et froids sur eux.<p>

« Bonjour, Mr. Malefoy, le salua Freya en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Freya, je suis heureux de te revoir, répondit Mr. Malefoy.

-Mes parents ne viendront pas, n'est-ce pas ? questionna timidement la brune. »

Mr. Malefoy acquiesça rapidement d'un simple petit signe de la tête. Il tourna les talons dans un tourbillon de tissus noir et s'éloigna d'un pas assuré, suivi par les deux enfants. Freya lâcha un soupir discret. Une personne qui ne la connaissait pas aurait pu penser que cela était normal venant d'une sang-pur aussi arrogante qu'elle, mais Drago, lui, savait que Freya n'était pas comme à son habitude. Il savait très bien que les parents de son amie n'étaient pas présents pour elle. Sa mère ne faisait que lui apporter une éducation très sévère, mais Freya continuait de l'aimer, tout comme son père, qui n'était presque jamais là, trop occupé à travailler.


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai passé le tome 2, car il m'était impossible d'écrire quelque chose d'intéressant pour Freya. Je commence donc le tome 3 par la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard, lorsque nos héros se rendent dans une animalerie magique pour que Hermione s'achète un hiboux. Ce qu'elle ne fera finalement pas. Ce passage ne se trouve pas dans les films.

* * *

><p>31 août 1993, Chemin de Traverse :<p>

Hermione regarda ses deux amis s'en aller en courant à la poursuite de Croûtard, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. La porte de la ménagerie magique s'ouvrit à nouveau. La nouvelle cliente était une jeune fille aux longs et soyeux cheveux châtains et aux yeux sévères et emplis de fierté. Sa peau très discrètement bronzée semblait d'une étonnante douceur. Lorsque le regard de cette petite beauté, plus grande que Hermione de quelques bons centimètres, elle sembla changer d'attitude. Son visage, qui portait un léger sourire, était maintenant barré par un large sourire orgueilleux que la Gryffondor connaissait malheureusement très bien. Elle passa une main dans sa longue chevelure d'un geste rapide et expert.

« Jolis vêtements, Granger, lâcha la brune sur un ton moqueur. »

La sorcière née de parents moldus baissa son regard pour essayer de comprendre les mots d'Anderson. Ce fut rapide. Les habits qu'elle portait, n'avaient rien de comme dans le monde des sorciers. Ici, les femmes ne portaient pas de jean ou des choses de ce genre. Hermione examina la tenue de sa rivale : une longue robe noire très élégante, mais étonnamment simple, qui cachait totalement ses jambes et ne laissait apparaître que la pointe de ses chaussures. Autour de son cou, une fine chaîne argent était accrochée, et un petit pendentif très voyant reposait sur la poitrine. Un serpent dont les yeux étaient de brillantes émeraudes, représentant parfaitement la Maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Miss Anderson ! s'exclama soudain la vendeuse avec un grand sourire. Que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ? s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

-Je suis venue achetée un hiboux et un chat, répondit simplement Anderson. »

Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent à nouveau. N'en possédait-elle pas déjà ? Elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu Anderson portant un gros chat blanc dans ses bras. Quant à son hiboux, il venait très souvent lui apporter des paquets aux emballages qu'on ne pouvait que remarquer.

« Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres, Miss ? demanda la vendeuse, très curieuse, tout comme Hermione.

-Oh… hésita Anderson. C'est une histoire assez embarrassante, voyez-vous… Mon chat s'est étouffé en essayant de manger mon hiboux… avoua-t-elle avec une douceur que Hermione ne lui avait jamais vue.

-Je vois, je vois, cela arrive assez souvent ! Oh, Miss Anderson, veillez m'excuser, mais je dois m'occuper de cette cliente d'abord ! »

Anderson acquiesça sans un mot et porta son attention sur le gros chat orange qui avait effrayé le rat de Ron. Elle le regarda monter sur le comptoir, et, comme par instinct, tendit sa main vers lui pour le caresser. Il se mit à ronronner sous le regard amusé de Hermione.

« Ce chat est adorable, mais… avez-vous reçu des chatons dernièrement ? questionna Freya sans quitter Pattenrond des yeux.

-Il ne m'en reste qu'un, je vais vous le chercher ! »

La vendeuse disparut parmi les nombreuses caisses, laissant seules les deux élèves de Poudlard.

« Tu aimes les chats, Anderson ? demanda Hermione en se retenant de rire.

-Cela te pose un problème ? Ai-je l'ai si impitoyable que cela ? »

Anderson avait éloigné ses doigts du pelage roux de l'animal et s'était redressée pour faire face à sa rivale de toujours. La Gryffondor ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle appréciait elle-même énormément les chats. Elle était juste surprise de découvrir qu'Anderson puisse avoir des goûts aussi normaux. Les pensées de Hermione dérivèrent brusquement. La vendeuse avait dit qu'elle devait s'occuper d'elle avait Anderson, et pourtant, elle était partie chercher un chaton pour cette pimbêche.

« Je l'ai trouvé, Miss Anderson ! S'exclama la vendeuse en arrivant, une petite cage dans les bras. Et veillez m'excuser mademoiselle, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Hermione. Mais cette jeune femme vient souvent ici, c'est une fidèle cliente, en quelques sortes ! Dites-moi donc ce que vous voulez !

-Je crois que je vais prendre ce chat, Pattenrond, c'est ça ?

Un peu après, Chaudron Baveur :

« Alors, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu veux tant nous raconter ? »

Hermione se tourna vers ses deux amis, ne sachant plus si elle devait leur parler de ce qui était arrivé à l'animalerie, avec Anderson.

« Lorsque vous êtes partis cherchés Croûtard, Anderson est venue au magasin…

-Quoi ? Sérieusement ? s'exclama Ron, étonné.

-Une Sang-Pur comme elle ? Dans une animalerie ? »

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Elle venait acheter un chat et un hiboux, car les siens se sont entretués. »

Harry et Ron explosèrent de rire à la simple idée que deux animaux aussi différents peuvent en vouloir à la vie de l'autre. Ils rirent encore plus lorsque Hermione leur expliqua que le chat s'était étouffé en mangeant l'oiseau.

« Et puis, Anderson… »

Hermione s'arrêta net. Devait-elle vraiment révélé un détail aussi moqueur ? Anderson ne l'avais jamais ménagée, elle cherchait toujours à se moquer d'elle. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas à son tour d'un peu rire d'elle ?

« Anderson, quoi ? s'impatienta le roux.

-Elle adore les chats ! »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent longuement, ils semblaient ne pas savoir comme réagir. Mais ils finirent par rire à nouveau, se tenant le ventre.

« L'arrogante, l'orgueilleuse et trop sérieuse Freya Anderson aime les chats ? articula Harry avec difficultés.

-Ca, c'est excellent ! s'esclaffa le fils Weasley.

-S'il vous plaît, n'en parlez à personne… »


	4. Chapter 4

L'auteur que je suis souhaite remercier NatsuShizu de ses agréables reviews et espère qu'il y en aura d'autres, ainsi que bzhshal ! J'ai besoin de motivation, moi ! Comment ça "On ne réclame pas" ? J'ai juste envie de savoir qu'il n'y a pas qu'une paire de personnes qui lit ma fic, je pense que nous sommes tous pareils, non ?

* * *

><p>1er jour de cours, Divination :<p>

Le professeur Trelawney passait entre les tables circulaires de sa salle, surveillant que ses élèves n'interprète pas mal les formes que dessinaient les feuilles de thé. Elle s'arrêta devant un duo de jeunes filles qui préféraient se disputer plutôt de faire ce qu'elle leur demandait. L'une de ces deux là s'était déjà faite remarquée en critiquant le Troisième Œil et la certitude des prédictions. Trelawney se racla la gorge pour que les deux élèves la remarquent et entreprennent la lecture des feuilles de thé. Elles s'échangèrent les soucoupes dans lesquelles elles venaient de renverser leur tasse, le regard haineux.

« Alors, que voyez-vous ? demanda le professeur à l'intention de Pansy Parkinson.

-Des feuilles de thé, répondit-elle en riant.

Trelawney cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis posa son regard sur Anderson, qui se retenait de rire. Le professeur semblait ne pas comprendre le ton ironique que son élève venait d'employer.

« Professeur, pourriez-vous prédire une mort proche à cette idiote de Freya ? »

Pansy tendit la soucoupe à Trelawney qui la prit sans un mot. Elle la regarda longuement, la tournant dans tous les sens, puis la reposa dans les mains de Pansy, qui attendait avec impatience, un grand sourire prétentieux aux lèvres. La femme semblait hésitante, elle tremblait comme une feuille.

« Tu va bientôt mourir, Freya, chuchota Pansy.

-Tu seras la seule à mourir, si tu continues à ouvrir ta grande gueule, Pansy.

-Personne ici ne va mourir, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui ! »

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers leur professeurs aux airs lunatiques. Elle tourna ses yeux fous vers Freya et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur épaule.

« Des forces obscures flottent au dessus de vous. Elles pourraient finir par vous engloutir, faites bien attention à vous, miss… »

* * *

><p>Salle commune de Serpentard :<p>

« Cette femme est complètement dingue ! s'exclama Freya avec colère. Sa place est à Saint Mangouste, pas à Poudlard !

-Tu n'auras qu'à l'accompagner là-bas ! intervint Pansy, qui, une fois de plus, riait niaisement. Et n'oublie pas les forces obscures qui flottent au dessus de ta tête !

-Pansy, es-tu incapable de montrer le moindre signe d'intelligence ? »

Pansy jeta un regard noir à Freya avant de monter dans son dortoir pour éviter un nouveau désastre. Freya se laissa tomber sur un canapé, à côté de Drago, qui n'avait dit depuis que les filles lui avaient raconté en détails ce qui s'était passé lors du cours de divination.

« Vas-tu reste silencieux encore longtemps ?

-J'étais juste en train de penser que cette vieille folle n'avait peut-être pas tord…

-Comment ça ! questionna Freya en hurlant à moitié. »

La stupeur et la colère de son amie le firent hésiter quelques instants à répondre. Freya était bien l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir l'effrayer de cette façon.

« Tes parents ne sont pas les personnes les plus pures au monde, Freya. Peut-être qu'ils te forceront à suivre leur chemin…

-Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de choses venant de toi, Drago ! »

Freya se leva et s'éloigna d'un pas pressé vers le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Pansy Parkinson et d'autres idiotes de son espèce. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, les autres filles étaient assises sur le même lit, le sien, et discutaient avec avidité. Le belle brune soupira, étant persuadée qu'elles parlaient de « l'atroce » blessure qu'un hippogriffe avait infligé à Drago lors du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Freya n'aimait pas se l'avouer, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait bien cherché, qu'il le méritait.

« Dis, Freya, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce gros balourd de Hagrid, en tant que professeur ? »

L'agaçante voix de Pansy s'était élevée jusqu'aux oreilles de Freya, qui ne savait si elle devait être honnête ou simplement approuver les imbécilités de ses camarades pour s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible. Elle devait trouver une réponse qui ne permettrait pas aux autres de rajouter quelque chose, sinon, la conversation ne se terminerait jamais.

« Je pense qu'un géant n'est pas adapté au poste d'enseignant. Mais ses explications sur les hippogriffes étaient très claires et simples à comprendre…

-Tu oses dire ça après ce qui est arrivé à Drago ! s'emporta Pansy, faisant sursauter ses amies. »

Son plan avait échoué. En plus d'avoir permis à Pansy de trouver une réponse à ajouter, elle l'avait énervée. Les autres n'allaient surement pas tarder à prendre sa défense. La nuit allait être longue, mais elles n'auraient que très peu d'heures de sommeil, Freya le sentait.

« Drago a insulté cet animal, malgré les conseils du géant…

-Tu es du côté de Potter, ou quoi !

-Je ne le suis pas et je ne le serai jamais !

-Tu préfères peut-être cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger ? demanda l'une des filles qui s'était tue jusqu'à présent.

-Toi, ferme-la, on ne t'a rien demandé ! Et puis, dégagé de mon lit ! Vous avez les vôtres, non ? Allez vous coucher et laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Aucune des filles n'ajouta un mot, pas même Pansy. Elles n'avaient jamais vu Freya s'énerver, et ne souhaitaient pas voir jusqu'où sa colère pouvait la mener.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà un chapitre un peu particulier, je dirai même complètement différent des autres ! Il se déroule lors des grandes vacances dans la demeure des Anderson !

* * *

><p>Freya lâcha un profond soupir en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Même si elle était heureuse d'être chez elle, les deux semaines qu'elle avait passées en compagnie de ses parents avaient été très ennuyeuses. Ils étaient toujours occupés à quelque chose et ne lui accordaient donc que très peu de temps. Mais elle était habituée à cela. Toutes les vacances qu'elle passait chez elle, se déroulaient de cette manière. A chaque fois. Elle examina sa chambre, tristement vide, froide. De fades murs gris, un sol de marbre noir, un imposant bureau en fer accompagné d'une chaise et un lit, il n'y avait rien de plus dans cette pièce. Un petit craquement fit sursauter Freya, qui se leva d'un bond, pour faire face à un elfe de maison dans un sale état.<p>

« Miss, les maîtres souhaitent vous voir, miss, dit-il de sa voix tremblante er effrayé. »

Il disparut dans un nouveau craquement. Freya sortit de sa chambre d'un pas pressé, traversa le long couloir de l'étage auquel elle se trouvait et descendit les nombreuses marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Elle prit une profonde inspira avant de pousser la lourde porte de bois du salon. La pièce était grande, bien éclairée et décorée avec un luxe qui ne pouvait passer inaperçu. Ses parents étaient là, assis sur l'un des canapés, un verre de vin à la main. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de sa présence, il se levèrent, et sa mère, une petite femme trapue ayant de ternes cheveux blonds attachés en un stricte chignon, s'approcha lentement. Freya s'inclina légèrement. Elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en présence de sa mère, pour lui montrer son respect et son obéissance.

« Ma fille, tu n'es pas sans savoir que ton père et moi sommes très occupés en ce moment.

-Comment pourrai-je l'ignorer ? »

La belle brune regretta ses mots à la secondes même où elle les avait prononcés. Les sourcils de sa mère s'étaient brusquement froncés sous la colère de la femme. Freya soupira intérieurement en voyant que cette personne qui l'effrayait tant, ne relevait pas son comportement rebelle.

« Narcissa s'est, une fois de plus, proposée pour te garder, annonça la femme sur un ton neutre.

-Pourquoi ne pas simplement avouer que vous souhaitez, une fois plus, vous débarrasser de moi ? »

Le revers de la main de sa mère claqua brutalement son visage, entaillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle frappait toujours au même endroit, là où la cicatrisation de fille se faisait lente, et de plus en plus douloureuse, car elle lui interdisait l'utilisation de la magie pour soigner les blessures qu'elle lui infligeait lorsqu'elle se comportait mal. Alors qu'une nouvelle gifle allait lui meurtrir le visage, le bras de sa mère fut arrêté par la main puissante de son père. Il était grand, et cela se voyait d'autant plus quand il se trouvait aux côtés de sa fiancée. Contrairement à elle, il n'était jamais brutal avec sa fille. Jamais il n'aurait pensé lever la main sur elle. D'après lui, Freya ressemblait bien trop à sa mère. Steve Anderson, à l'opposé d'une majorité d'hommes de famille au sang pur, aimait passionnément sa femme. Freya ne le comprenait pas. Il voyait le bien partout, même à des endroits où il ne se trouvait pas.

« Al, ma belle, je suis sûr que Freya est juste énervée de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps en notre compagnie. S'il te plaît, garde ton calme, trésor. »

Sa voix, douce et apaisante, était la seule chose à pouvoir raisonner la femme qu'il aimait.

« Freya, chérie, comme ta mère le disait, tu passeras le reste des vacances chez les Malfoys.

-Tout le reste des vacances ! Mais- ! »

Sa mère la fit taire d'un petit geste de la main. Freya baissa brusquement les yeux, prise d'une frayeur qu'elle n'éprouvait qu'à cause de la colère de cette femme qui se trouvait être celle qui lui avait donné naissance, même si elle avait parfois du mal à le croire.

« J'attends un comportement exemplaire, de ta part, Freya. Si Narcissa me parle du moindre signe de désobéissance de ta part, tu le regretteras, compris ? lança la petite femme, d'une voix glaciale et autoritaire, très menaçante.

-Oui, mère, répondit simplement la fille, ses mains tremblantes serrer sur sa robe. »

Elle s'inclina une nouvelle fois et remonta le plus vite possible dans sa chambre. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait, était de s'éloigner le plus possible du monstre qu'était sa mère. Un monstre. Non, elle n'en était pas réellement un. Elle ne supportait pas les mauvaises manières, voilà tout. Elle élevait son enfant comme elle avait été élevée, rien de plus. Freya se jeta sur son lit et fondit en larmes, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Pourquoi continuait-elle à essayer de trouver des excuses à cette femme ? Elle releva brutalement la tête. La plaie à sa lèvre la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle l'avait oubliée, tant sa peur était grande. Mais le douloureux contact avec le tissu lui avait brutalement fait se rappeler. Se rappeler du coup. Du sang qui coulait le long de son menton.

« Tout va bien, Miss ? demanda la voix aigue de son elfe de maison. »

Freya s'assit sur son lit et essuya les larmes qui avaient humidifié son visage, tandis que les grands yeux bruns de la petite créature la fixaient.

« Non, tout ne va pas bien, Nyx… lâcha l'adolescente dans un murmure.

-Au moins, Madame votre mère n'a pas utilisé de sortilège Doloris ou d'Impero sur vous, cette fois ! »

Freya serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et y cacha son visage avant d'une fois de plus laisser les larmes couler. Elle avait l'impression que la douleur des sorts impardonnables parcourait encore son corps. Sa mère pouvait se montrer bien plus cruelle qu'elle ne l'avait été en ce jour, elle le savait très bien. Le souvenir de la torture que sa mère lui avait infligé lorsqu'elle avait refusé de dégrader les personnes d'ascendances moldus en les traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe, lui donna la nausée. Ce jour-là, la douleur avait été atroce, insupportable, elle avait eu l'impression que chacun des membres de son corps allait exploser. Mais une fois de plus, son père était intervenu, ce jour, il lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Une frêle main, qui se voulait rassurante, se posa son l'un de ses bras. Nyx était la seule qui la soutenait toujours. Cette petite elfe avait de nombreuses fois désobéi à sa mère pour pouvoir la réconforter et écouter tout ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Miss devrait se reposer, Nyx est sûre que Miss se sentira mieux après ! Miss a besoin de dormir !

-Tu as surement, Nyx… réussit à chuchoter Freya

-Nyx va aller chercher de quoi vous changer, Miss ! s'exclama l'elfe en disparaissant.

-Merci… dit la brune, alors que Nyx était déjà partie. »


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà un nouveau petit chapitre ! Celui-ci introduit le tome 4 ! Dans lequel il n'y aura toujours pas d'action... triste, n'est-ce pas ? Il va encore falloir attendre que Miss Freya puisse bouger son popotin avant d'avoir un minimum de bordel, c'est-à-dire... dans le tome 5 ! Ha haha ha ! Je tiens à aussi à préciser que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient toujours à Rowling et que mes seules "possessions" sont Freya Anderson, son cher papa et mes idées complètement tordues, voilà-voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Manoir Malfoy :<p>

Freya ouvrit péniblement ses yeux encore ensommeillés et s'assit avec difficultés sur le somptueux lit dans lequel elle avait passé la nuit. Une nuit supplémentaire loin de chez elle, sans ses parents. Mais ce n'était pas si grave que cela, après tout, toutes ses vacances se déroulaient ainsi. Elle s'extirpa maladroitement des draps de soie et se leva en s'étirant. Elle ne faisait habituellement jamais ce genre de choses car elle était toujours effrayée que sa mère la surprenne à effectuer des mouvements aussi disgracieux. Quelqu'un frappa délicatement à la porte de la chambre avant d'entrer, sans attendre de réponse venant de Freya. Cette dernière afficha un grand sourire avant de s'incliner.

« Tu n'est pas obligée de faire cela, Freya. Je ne suis pas ta mère, soupira Narcissa Malefoy, visiblement gênée par cette situation quotidienne.

-Vous ne l'êtes malheureusement pas… »

Narcissa s'avança vers la brune et saisit son visage entre ses mains, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, ma chérie… je sais très bien que tu aimes ta mère… »

La blonde éloigna ses mains des joues de celle qu'elle aimait considérer comme sa fille, et écarta les quelques mèches brunes qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Freya s'assit devant la coiffeuse de la chambre qu'elle occupait lorsqu'elle venait au manoir des Malefoy, sur un petit tabouret. Alors qu'elle allait se saisir de la brosse qui y reposait, la main de Narcissa s'était posée dessus, qui, sans dire un mot, commença à la passer avec soins dans sa longue chevelure brune. Il y avait bien des années que cela n'était pas arrivé. La dernière fois avait été le jour de son entrée à Poudlard, Freya en était sûre. Elle se rappelait de cette journée comme si elle avait eu lieu la vieille. Le froid glacial du début du mois de septembre, la première fois qu'elle montait dans le Poudlard Express, sa première divergence d'opinion avec cette née-moldue de Granger. Freya se souvenait de tout. Surtout de l'égarement qu'elle avait pu lire sur le visage de Granger lorsqu'elle avait jeté un sortilège au crapaud de Londubat. Qu'avait-elle donc de si important pour qu'elle s'en souvienne aussi bien ?

* * *

><p>Final de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch :<p>

Hermione regarda avec beaucoup d'attention la famille Malefoy entrer dans la loge. Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux en apercevant la jeune femme cachée sous la capuche de son long manteau noir. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Freya Anderson. Mais autour d'elle, personne ne semblait lui prêter attention, peut-être se faisait-elle trop discrète pour que les autres la remarque. Harry ne la verrait surement jamais, il était trop obsédé par la présence du fils Malefoy, tout comme Ron. Le petit groupe s'était installé, et Anderson était assise à côté de celle qui devait être la mère de Drago. Elle avait retiré sa capuche, et engagé la conversation avec sa voisine, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas les entendre, elles ne parlaient pas assez fort, et les spectateurs faisaient beaucoup trop de bruit pour qu'elle puisse seulement entendre leurs voix.

Ce fut lorsque le match commença qu'elle pu comprendre de quoi elles parlaient. Freya ne mâchait pas ses mots, et critiquait ouvertement le sport brutal qu'était le Quidditch, sous les approbations de Mrs. Malefoy, qui se montrait tout aussi défavorable.

« Narcissa, ne pensez-vous pas que ce sport est trop dangereux ?

-Il l'est, effectivement, Freya, mais…

-Drago aime le Quidditch, je le sais. Mais il ne devrait pas y jouer. Il pourrait être blessé. »

Mrs. Malefoy mit quelques temps avant d'oser répondre, elle paraissait vraiment touchée, voire paniquée, par le fait que son fils puisse être blessé en jouant à son sport favori.

« Tu as raison, mais Drago est assez doué pour ne pas être en danger.

-Vous avez raison, Drago est talentueux… »

Les deux femmes ne prêtaient absolument pas attention au match, et préféraient discuter d'un peu de tout, comme la rentrée à Poudlard, qui se rapprochait rapidement. Anderson profitait de ce sujet de conversation pour étaler ses connaissances et son arrogance, sous la discrète admiration de Mrs. Malefoy. Elles agissaient toutes les deux comme mère et fille, chose qui surprenait énormément Hermione, car Freya et la mère de Drago n'avaient surement aucun lien de parenté. Mais Anderson avait toujours été proche de Drago, peut-être étaient-ils à présent plus que de simples amis. Si c'était le cas, elle devait souvent se rendre chez les Malfoy, son rapprochement avec Narcissa était donc tout à fait logique et compréhensible. Hermione rit intérieurement en imaginant la tête de cette prétentieuse de Pansy Parkinson si elle voyait ces deux là ensemble.

« Freya, je me demandais si tu avais trouvé quelqu'un susceptible de t'intéresser… »

Cette simple petite phrase avait semblé embarrasser Anderson en une fraction de secondes. Elle avait baissé les yeux, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais, en rougissant violement. Elle se racla plusieurs fois la gorge avant d'oser répondre à Mrs. Malefoy.

« Je… non… personne… bredouilla-t-elle, sans regarder son interlocutrice.

-Ta mère ne serait surement pas heureuse d'entendre cela, mais tu as encore du temps avant le mariage. Et si tu ne vas que tes parents fassent un choix à ta place…

-Oui, je sais, il faut que je me dépêche, quitte à faire le mauvais choix.

-J'espère que tu feras le bon choix, Freya. »

* * *

><p>Diligence pour Poudlard :<p>

« Drago, regarde-moi quand je te parle ! s'exclama Freya avec colère.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère, tu sais ?

-Oui, je le sais très bien. Merci pour cette intelligente remarque ! »

Drago soupira, épuisé par les toutes réflexions que lui faisait son amie. Elle le traitait toujours comme un enfant qui avait été mal éduqué. Pansy rigolait, pour une fois discrètement, amusée par la dispute entre ses deux camarades de Serpentard. Freya ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'obstiner à parler à ces nuisances !

-Ces traîtres méritent qu'on leur fasse payer leurs erreurs et leur stupidité, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais ils ne méritent pas qu'un descendant des Blacks leur adresse la parole ! Ce ne sont que des nuisances, Drago, trouve-toi d'autres victimes !

-Tu es la seule nuisance ici, intervint Pansy sur un ton moqueur. »

Une fois plus, elle fut ignorée par Freya, qui gardait son attention portée sur Drago.

« Occupe-toi plutôt des idiotes qui ne savent que rire, lança la belle brune en tournant son regard vers Pansy, dont le visage se décomposa de suite.

-Et toi, tu devrais te chercher un petit-ami, au lieu de me faire la morale. »

Malgré la remarque désobligeante que Freya lui avait faite quelques secondes auparavant, Pansy ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire suraigu, proche du gloussement d'une dinde. Anderson, elle, ne riait pas du tout. Son visage restait bloqué dans une expression de stupeur, elle semblait complètement paralysée pas la critique de Drago. Goyle se contentait de garder son regard posé sur Freya, fasciné par sa beauté, alors que Crabbe s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir bouger.

« Ma vie amoureuse ne te concerne pas, Drago.

-Tu n'as pas de vie amoureuse, Freya, coupa sèchement Pansy.

-Parce que toi tu en as une, peut-être ! »

Pansy ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et jeta un regard à Drago, espérant qu'il la défende. Mais le blond ne dit pas un mot, il préférait les regarder se disputer. S'il prenait parti pour l'une, l'autre allait lui crier dessus et cesser de lui parler pendant plusieurs jours, il le savait car cela était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois. Il ne souhaitait se mettre l'une d'elles à dos, à nouveau.

« Pansy, tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est t'accrocher à Drago ! tempêta Freya, avec rage, qui se serait levée si elle n'avait pas eu un petit chaton noir sur les genoux.

-Et toi, tu es trop coincée pour ne serait-ce que penser à t'accrocher à quelqu'un ! As-tu peur d'être rejetée à cause de ta laideur ?

-Elle n'est pas laide, intervint Goyle qui n'avait pas quitté Freya des yeux. »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, sans comprendre pourquoi il venait de parler, alors que cela ne lui arrivait jamais d'habitude.

« On dirait que tu as un admirateur ! Vous iriez très bien ensemble, tant vous vous ressemblez !

-Tu dis cela parce que tu ne pourras jamais avoir Drago, ma chère Pansy. »

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous a plu, et merci d'avoir lu ! Wouhou ! Rime de pro ! Nan, faut que je me calme, là...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà un chapitre que j'ai particulièrement apprécié écrire ! Il est celui qui marque un léger changement dans le comportement de ma chère petite (en fait, elle est bien plus grande que moi...) Freya Anderson. Hope you'll like it ! Petite précision de dernière minute, car dislaimer s'impose ! L'univers sublimement parfait qu'est celui de Harry Potter appartient à la Grande Prêtresse Rowling, quand à Freya, elle n'appartient qu'à moi ! et à ses parents, cela va de soi ! En parlant de ses parents, son papa est à moi, contrairement à sa "gentille" maman !

Bonne lecture, mes chers amis !

* * *

><p>Cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal :<p>

_« Avada Kedavra est un maléfice qui exige une très grande puissance magique. Si vous sortiez tous vos baguettes en cet instant et que vous les pointiez sur moi en prononçant la formule, je ne sais même pas si vous arriveriez à me faire saigner du nez. »_

Un arrogant soupir coupa le professeur Maugrey dans ses explications. Son œil de verre se tourna vers Anderson qui fixait le vieil homme avec insistance et arrogance. Un petit sourire déforma le visage du professeur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, arrachant une expression dégoûté à celui d'Anderson.

« Souhaitez-vous intervenir, Miss… ?

-Anderson. Vous venez de sous-entendre qu'aucun de nous ne peut utiliser l'Avada Kedavra, car… nous sommes… faibles, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heureux de savoir que vous comprenez ce que je dis, Miss… Anderson. »

Anderson se leva d'un bond, visiblement vexée par les mots de l'ancien Auror. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, tandis que quelques chuchotements se faisaient entendre.

« Ne me mettez pas dans le même sac que ces incompétents.

-Quoi ? Vous vous croyez capable d'utiliser l'Avada Kedavra, peut-être ?

-Je suis la meilleure élève de cette classe ! s'exclama la belle Serpentard avec arrogance. »

Le regard que Maugrey lui lança la fit se rasseoir rapidement. Le professeur continua ses explications, achevant sa dernière par l'utilisation du sortilège de mort. Son œil de verre se posa à nouveau sur Freya, qui n'avait plus dit un seul mot, et s'était montrée encore plus silencieuse que les autres. Il la défia du regard, mais elle ne bougea pas.

* * *

><p>La salle commune de Gryffondor était glaciale malgré les bûches qui brûlaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. La solitude d'Hermione effaçait la chaleur que le feu pouvait procurer à la jeune sorcière. Elle lâcha un profond soupir avant de relire le morceau de parchemin posé sur ses genoux. Pour une fois, cela n'avait rien avec les devoirs, ou les révisions, qu'elle faisait d'habitude à cette heure de la nuit. Le silence était agréable, mais pas autant que lorsqu'elle était à la bibliothèque. Cette partie du château était celle qu'elle préférait. Elle n'y était que très rarement seule. Et même si elle ne parlait pas avec les élèves qui s'y trouvaient, elle appréciait leur distante compagnie. Malgré le fait que la personne qui était toujours là-bas lorsqu'elle s'y rendait, était Freya Anderson. Le souvenir d'une soirée lui revint soudain en mémoire. Elle était allée s'installée parmi les étagères remplies de livres pour faire des recherches sur le mauvais traitement des elfes de maison.<p>

Bibliothèque, des jours auparavant :

Hermione zigzaguait entre les immenses rayonnages de livres qui s'offraient à elle, son lourd sac reposant sur l'une de ses épaules. Alors que la table à laquelle elle préférait s'installer fut finalement en vue, un étrange sentiment lui noua l'estomac. Sa place favorite, celle où personne ne remarquait sa présence, était déjà occupée. Et pas par n'importe qui. Par cette prétentieuse de Freya Anderson, qui semblait trop prise dans sa lecture pour remarquer la présence de sa plus grande rivale. La Gryffondor prit quelques grandes inspirations avant de se décider à s'asseoir à côté de la silencieuse bourgeoise. Hermione sortit un livre de son sac, et le posa lourdement sur la table, faisant sursauter Anderson.

« Tu ne pourrais pas te montrer un peu plus discrète ? questionna-t-elle, d'une voix agressive et agacée.

-Pourquoi me fatiguerai-je à te faire plaisir ? rétorqua Hermione avec la même froideur. »

Leur échange ne continua pas. Elles ne s'étaient même pas regardées. Anderson n'avait même pas cligné des yeux, elle restait figée telle les nombreuses statues se trouvant à Poudlard. Son élégance et son calme lui permettaient toujours de se fondre dans le décor, de n'être vue que lorsqu'elle le souhaitait. Hermione avait parfois l'impression d'être la seule à la remarquer. Alors qu'Hermione cherchait la page qui l'intéressait, la Serpentard leva finalement les yeux, visiblement curieuse. Un hautain petit sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres pâles.

« Tu te passionnes pour le ménage, Granger ?

-Les elfes de maison savent faire bien plus que le ménage. Mais je suppose qu'une sang-pur ne peut surement pas comprendre cela, répondit Hermione en essayant de cacher la colère qui montait en elle.

-Les moldus utilisent d'autres moldus pour faire leurs corvées, non ? »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Anderson disait cela. Essayait-elle de prouver que les moldus étaient plus atroces encore que les sorciers de sang-pur ? Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant de sa part, pensait la Gryffondor. Anderson était comme tous les Serpentards. Fière et prête à tout pour prouver sa supériorité envers toutes les autres espèces.

« Je ne cherche pas à montrer la perfection de mes semblables, Granger. C'était de la simple curiosité.

-Quoi ? Toi, curieuse au sujet des moldus ? demanda Hermione en étouffant un rire moqueur.

-Aussi surprenant que cela puisse te paraître, oui. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses très certainement, je ne maltraite pas les elfes de maison. Enfin, je n'irai tout de même pas jusqu'à dire que je les aime. »

La née-moldue resta bouchée, ne sachant pas si elle devait croire son interlocutrice, qui la fixait droit dans les yeux, comme hypnotisée par la stupeur qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu aux elfes de maison ? demanda finalement Anderson, après de longues minutes passées à fixer sa rivale.

-Je souhaite créer une association qui leur permettra d'obtenir des libertés.

-Des libertés ? Comme un salaire ou une baguette magique ?

-Exactement ! s'exclama Hermione avec excitation. »

Anderson cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se mettre à rire. C'était un rire discret, très élégant, digne d'une élève de Serpentard comme elle. Hermione ne l'avait pas une fois entendu rire jusqu'à ce jour, et elle n'avait jamais imaginé cela possible. Il fallut à Anderson un certain temps, qui avait paru une éternité à la Gryffondor, pour reprendre son habituel sérieux. Quand le silence fut revenu, Hermione se pencha vers son sac et en sortit une boîte métallique, qu'elle ouvrit avant de la poser devant Anderson. Cette dernière plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en sorti un badge sur lequel était inscrit en lettres de couleurs « S.A.L.E ». Elle le fit tourner entre ses longs et minces doigts avant de reposer son attention vers sa camarade de classe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le nom de ton association ?

-Effectivement. Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, s'enflamma Hermione, poussée par la curiosité et les questions d'Anderson.

-Et ces badges, tu as l'intention de les faire payer à ceux qui vont te rejoindre, pour récolter des fonds, ou quelque chose de ce genre ? questionna Anderson avec une ironie exagérée, et un sourire narquois.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est une excellente idée ! »

La Serpentard plaqua la main dans laquelle elle ne tenait pas le badge, pour étouffer un rire. Hermione soupira, agacée par la réaction de la belle brune. En quelques minutes, elle avait découvert beaucoup de choses au sujet de cette mystérieuse élève. Et ce n'était pas sans lui déplaire. Anderson était en fait de plus agréable compagnie qu'elle avait pu pensé. Malgré la maturité qu'elle affichait toujours très fièrement, elle pouvait se montrer assez enfantine, et étonnamment séduisante lorsqu'elle riait. Séduisante. Elle l'était toujours, Hermione le savait. Ses longs cheveux bruns et soyeux, ses yeux verts brillant d'arrogance, la maturité de ses traits lui donnant l'air un plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Hermione était sûre qu'Anderson était le genre de fille avec qui tous les garçons souhaitaient sortir.

« Granger ? Tu te perds dans l'immense vide de ton crâne ? »

Cette question sortit brutalement Hermione de ses réflexions, lui donnant envie d'effacer chacun des mots qu'elle venait de penser.

« Que dirais-tu de rejoindre la S.A.L.E ? Le badge sera gratuit, puisque je n'ai pas encore décidé du prix pour l'inscription !

-J'y réfléchirai, chuchota Anderson en se levant. »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas élégant, le petit badge serré au creux de sa main.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur (pas trop haute, non plus, j'ai la phobie des hauteurs... ha ha, encore une blague pourrie et un étalage de vie...) de mes précédents chapitres ! J'ai aussi l'espoir qu'un peu plus haut, (assez haut pour me donner le vertige !) en parlant du fait que la mère de Freya n'était pas à moi, j'ai suscité votre curiosité ! Mouahaha !<p>

Si ce chapitre est venu aussi rapidement, c'est parce que vos commentaires m'ont bien encouragée, et que je tiens à faire avancer cette histoire avant que les cours ne reprennent ! Car, entrant au lycée, je risque d'avoir quelques problèmes si je "travaille" comme je le faisais au collège ! Alors si les prochains chapitres se font attendre, j'en suis vraiment navrée, croyez-moi, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas être trop lente dans ma publication ! Voilà voilà ! Tout est dit !


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà l'un des chapitres que j'attendais avec impatience d'écrire ! Nos deux adorables petites sorcières font des progrès !

**L'inconnue endormie** : J'ai été surprise par ton étonnant commentaire, je dois l'avouer. Tes compliments me ravissent vraiment, et tes questions m'intriguent vraiment et me semblent tout à fait légitimes ! Mais il est dure d'y répondre ! La relation entre Pansy et Freya est ce que j'aime appeler de l'amour vache ! Même si elles s'apprécient, elles se pourrissent la vie, une sorte de jalousie mutuelle !

**Alice Loves Rock Music** : Pourquoi as-tu un pseudo aussi long ! XD Non, plus sérieusement, merci pour ton commentaire ! Car il faut effectivement une petite touche de délicatesse (de féminité) dans ce monde de brutes sanguinaires !

**clavicule** : Je mentirai si je disais que je n'aime pas ton adorable et osseux pseudo ! Et puis, il n'y a rien de plus agréable qu'un petit commentaire tout simple ! C'est toujours motivant !

**Tara1990 **: Tara, si je puis me permettre de te nommer ainsi, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tes commentaires d'un style tout à fait unique ! J'attends donc que tu lises ce long chapitre bourré de subtext yuri ! ^^

**Tous les lecteurs** : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Vous agissez vraiment comme des gamins ! hurla Hermione en partant le plus vite possible, laissant Harry seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard. »<p>

Elle marchait aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettaient, ne faisant pas attention aux escaliers qu'elle empruntait, ni aux couloirs dans lesquels elle tournait. Un rire suraigu et glacial la fit s'arrêter. Elle se retourna. Les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Ceux hanté par Mimi Geignarde. Elle se demandait à présent de qui cet idiot fantôme pouvait se moquer aussi bruyamment. Une puissante voix tonna, faisant taire la victime du basilic :

« FERME-LA, IMBECILE ! IMMONDE FANTOME ! »

Hermione s'avança doucement, discrètement, vers les toilettes d'où provenait tout ce bruit. Mimi venait de disparaître dans l'une des cuvettes en hurlant, mais pas aussi fort que l'élève à laquelle elle avait ri au nez. L'élève était accoudée à un lavabo, tenant son visage dans ses mains. De petites mains pâles possédant de longs et minces doigts, qui semblaient très fragiles. Hermione recula d'un pas en reconnaissant la longue chevelure brune, soyeuse, de la jeune femme. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce qu'Anderson ait une voix aussi forte et agressive. Elle leva ses yeux grands verts vers la Gryffondor en écartant quelques mèches de cheveux de son élégant visage et rajusta la sublime robe noire qui l'habillait en ce week-end très froid.

« Je déteste cette binoclarde, dit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Hermione en riant discrètement. »

Les deux adolescentes se fixèrent longuement, droit dans les yeux, ne sachant plus quoi dire, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme si elles essayaient de parler. Le regard de Hermione descendit sur la nuque de sa rivale, autour duquel un collier en argent était attaché. Ses yeux suivirent l'étrange bijoux, qui se terminait sur la poitrine d'Anderson. Un serpent, tout comme ses boucles d'oreilles, serti de brillantes émeraudes tout à fait impressionnantes. La Gryffondor, pour la première, osa examiner autre chose que la visage de la belle brune. Elle fixa assez longuement toute la partie supérieure de son corps, surtout là le collier s'arrêtait. Le décolleté de sa robe laissait paraître sa peau blanche et sans défaut, ainsi que sa poitrine, dont la taille semblait pouvoir convenir aux goûts de tous les hommes. Ni trop petite, ni trop grosse. Son corps était mince, Hermione l'aurait peut-être même décrit comme maigre. Mais la courbe de ses hanches était étonnamment marquée, et soulignée par son élégant et sobre vêtement luxueux. Ses jambes, longues, avaient l'air tout aussi parfaites que le reste de son corps.

« Ma robe te plaît, Granger ? »

Hermione sursauta, les joues écarlates. Elle bégaya quelques instants.

« Elle est très belle ! Et-et ton collier aussi… !

-Merci. C'est un cadeau de ma mère, je l'ai reçu hier. »

Un petit sourire étira timidement les lèvres de la Gryffondor, qui hésitait à prendre la parole, effrayée de pouvoir à nouveau commettre une erreur. Sa rivale avança de quelques pas vers elle, avant de retourner près des lavabos et s'assit sur l'un d'eux, ses yeux toujours posés dans ceux de Hermione.

« Tu as abandonné tes blaireaux ? demanda-t-elle de son habituelle voix calme.

-Je me suis juste disputée avec Harry. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Anderson pencha la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, avant de répondre :

« J'évite un de ces tas de muscles de Durmstrang, il me suit partout. C'est très désagréable. J'avais prévu de me rendre à Pré-au-Lard, mais je ne peux pas à cause de cet abruti…

-Et donc, toi, l'arrogante, la puissante, la riche Freya Anderson, tu vas rester enfermée dans les toilettes ? questionna Hermione avec moquerie. Je suis sûre que Drago t'aiderait à te débarrasser de ton Durmstrang ! poursuivit-elle.

-Il est bien trop occupé avec Parkinson, crois-moi ! »

Après quelques secondes de silence, les deux élèves se mirent à rire, nerveusement. Un long silence reprit place. Hermione en profita pour réfléchir, cherchant une solution à leur problème respectif. Mais une seule lui venait à l'esprit, et était complètement folle. Anderson n'accepterait jamais. C'était impensable. Elle ne voudrait jamais l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard. Elle était une Sang-Pur des plus fières, au même titre que Malefoy. Et passer une journée avec une née-moldue devait être inconcevable. Et pourtant, Hermione gardait une lueur d'espoir.

« Si on allait à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, ton Durmstrang te lâcherait, non ? hésita-t-elle.

-Je suppose que oui… répondit Anderson. Mais… je ne suis jamais allée à Pré-au-Lard… »

Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent, tandis que ceux d'Anderson descendaient vers ses bottes à talons, comme pour chercher une tâche que ne s'y trouvait pas.

« Et bien, ça sera une bonne occasion pour toi ! s'exclama Hermione en souriant. »

Anderson sourit à son tour, et descendit de son perchoir de porcelaine. Elle se saisit d'une élégante veste du même gris que ses chaussures et l'enfila. Son regard fut soudain attiré par la tenue de sa rivale : un jean, de grosses bottes, un épais pull et une écharpe grise, ainsi qu'un manteau qu'elle tenait sous l'un de ses bras. Elle semblait prête pour une exploration dans le Grand Nord Canadien. Les deux adolescentes se rendirent lentement jusqu'au Hall, dont les lourdes portes menant à l'extérieur étaient grandes ouvertes. Il n'y avait personne. Tous les élèves étaient dehors, profitant de la neige, qui tombait à gros flocons. Hermione posa son regard sur Anderson, qui tremblait déjà. Elle mit son lourd manteau et se plaça devant sa rivale, la fixant droit dans les yeux, malgré les centimètres qui les séparaient. La Gryffondor se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et, avec une grande délicatesse, plaça l'écharpe autour de son cou et la noua. Elles se fixèrent longuement, sans dire un mot, leurs joues rougissant de plus en plus à chaque secondes qui passait. Hermione se perdait dans la profondeur du vert des yeux d'Anderson. Son visage était si proche du sien. Sans qu'elles s'en aperçoivent, le bout de leur nez se touchèrent. Elles reculèrent brutalement, se raclant la gorge, détournant les yeux. Sans attendre, elles se dirigèrent vers le village de sorciers.

Une fois arrivées, la première chose qu'elle firent, fut de se rendre aux Trois Balais, pour boire une bière au beurre. Anderson avoua à Hermione qu'elle n'en avait jamais bu. Elles eurent de nombreuses conversations, comme sur les nombreuses interdictions de la mère de la Serpentard, qui rendaient sa vie monotone et ennuyeuse, avant de se décider à retourner dans le froid et la neige. Elles visitèrent ensuite Honeydukes, ou Hermione découvrit une autre partie du régime alimentaire de sa rivale, qui ne mangeait des sucreries que lors des grandes occasions. Zonko fut le suivant, malgré les réticences de la bourgeoise, qui considérait les farces et attrapes comme une honte pour les sorciers. Après être passées devant la Cabane Hurlante, elles s'assirent sur un banc glacial.

« Je suis désolée, Granger… soupira Anderson en frottant ses mains pour les réchauffer.

-Qu-Quoi ? hurla à moitié Hermione, ne comprenant plus la situation.

-Désolée pour tout ce que les Serpentards te font subir. Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, malgré tes origines… alors je m'excuse… mais pas pour nos disputes personnelles, bien sûr ! »

Hermione se mit à rire, et fut rapidement suivie dans son élan par Anderson.

« Ne pourrait-on pas nous appeler par nos prénoms ? demanda la Gryffondor, hésitante.

-Cela ne me dérange pas. Mais uniquement lorsque nous sommes seules. Si les autres venaient à l'apprendre, ils détruiraient ma vie… »

Anderson soutint le regard de Hermione, lui montrant à quel point elle était sérieuse. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se décident à rentrer à Poudlard. Elles partirent chacune de leur côté pour rejoindre leur salle commune, mais Anderson fit rapidement volte face et rattrapa Hermione, lui saisissant fermement le bras. Elle retira l'écharpe et la lui tendit. La Gryffondor repoussa délicatement les mains de sa nouvelle amie, les collant contre sa poitrine.

« Garde-la. En souvenir de cette journée, lança-t-elle joyeusement.

-J'en prendrais le plus grand soin…_ Hermione_… »


	9. Chapter 9

Bon, et bien, voilà le tant attendu (ou pas) chapitre 9 ! Ce petit bijou (plutôt un banal caillou) marque la fin du tome 4, qui se trouve être, jusqu'à présent, le plus long ! Mais il sera sans aucun doute écrasé comme crêpe par les 3 prochains, qui s'annoncent très, très, très compliqués à écrire, du au changement d'ambiance assez brutal. Mais vous pourrez constater cela à la fin de votre lecture ! Freya n'appartient toujours qu'à moi, enfin, je laisse gracieusement son coeur à Hermione, bien sûr ! Le reste est à Maste Rowling !

**Elwing138, cherry60** : Merci pour vos agréables et adorables petits commentaires ! Et vous n'êtes pas les premières personnes à me faire remarquer leur envie de voir l'évolution de la relation de ces deux petites princesse que sont Hermione et Freya ! ^^

**Moony-Chach** : Merci ! Et oui "enfin" ! Il fallait bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois avouer que je suis assez fière du fait que les lecteurs se posent des questions ! J'aime garder cette petite part de "mystères" sur leur relation !

**Alice LRM** : MOUAHAHA ! J'ai touché à ton pseudo ! Hum... plus sérieusement, je te remercie infiniment pour tant de gentils mots dans un si petit commentaire ! Respect ! J'aime le côté mignon et innocent de cette relation ! ^^

**Tara**, désolée, mais j'ai trop la flemme de réécrire ce que je t'ai envoyé par MP ! XD Méchante moi ! Mais bon, il faut pas touché, c'est interdit ! Mais regarder, y a pas de problème, tout le monde devrait pouvoir le faire ! ^^

**xKitKat50x** : Franchement, qui sur ce site n'a jamais eu la flemme de commenter une histoire ? ^^ Merci à toi d'avoir combattu ta flemmardise pour me laisser cet agréable commentaire. Le rapprochement entre les deux p'tites est effectivement "progressif", je dirai plutôt "trop lent", mais c'est volontaire, une relation "hop hop hop tralala pouet pouet je gâche tout en bourrinant" n'est pas du tout sympathique...

* * *

><p>Freya soupira profondément et se laissa tomber sur le petit tabouret installé devant le miroir de son dortoir. Elle passa délicatement une main dans ses longs cheveux, qui refusaient de rester attachés correctement. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, rien ne tenait, pas même le chignon le plus simple du monde. Elle retira la seule épingle qui restait prise dans sa chevelure, et se recoiffa rapidement, avant de sortir pour rejoindre les autres Serpentards dans la salle commune. Pansy était déjà fermement accrochée au bras de Drago, qui semblait assez dérangé par la situation. Une masse verte obstrua soudain la vue de la belle brune, qui du lever la tête pour identifier Goyle. Il lui souriait bêtement, et ne cessait de se rapprocher d'elle. Son sourire s'étira alors qu'il tendait les bras vers sa frêle camarade de classe, qui recula de quelques pas pour éviter son étreinte.<p>

« Gregory, nous n'allons pas à ce fichu bal ensemble, compris ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses poings sur ses hanches. »

Sans ajouter un mot, la masse de muscle s'en alla rejoindre son meilleur ami, attristé, sans le montrer, par un rejet supplémentaire. Après quelques instants d'attente dans un silence interminable, tous les Serpentard sortirent des cachots, afin de rejoindre les autres élèves de Poudlard pour le Bal que chacun d'entre eux, ou presque, attendait avec impatience. Freya avançait seule, cachée derrière Crabbe et Goyle, mais la noirceur de sa robe ne se mélangeait aux vives couleurs des autres, la faisant se démarquer plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Elle fut rapidement soulagée lorsque les Grandes Portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les élèves de Durmstrang, évidemment Krum était à leur tête, accompagné par une ravissante jeune femme. Granger. Hermione Granger. C'était elle. Freya en était persuadée. Le choc qui pouvait se lire sur le visage de Pansy et de Drago ne firent que confirmer cette idée. Parkinson donna un petit coup de coude à la seule fille qui pouvait faire de l'ombre à sa place sur le trône de reine de Serpentard.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger !

-C'est elle. Et aujourd'hui, elle a l'air moins laide que toi, répondit Freya en s'éloignant rapidement. »

Le repas qui suivit fut encore plus délicieux et impressionnant que d'habitude. Mais Freya n'y prêtait aucune attention. La nourriture ne l'avait jamais intéressée. Son regard, après avoir parcouru tous les coins et recoins de la Grande Salle, s'était posé sur la table des champions, et y restait désespérément planté. Ses yeux refusaient de s'éloigner de la beauté d'Hermione. Même les commentaires désobligeants de Pansy, sur le fait qu'elle soit une fois de plus habillée en noir, ou qu'elle n'avait de cavalier, ne pouvaient attirer son attention plus de quelques secondes. Une seule question se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête : pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas regarder ailleurs ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le remarquer, le repas s'était déjà terminé. Et tous s'étaient mis à danser sur le rythme donné par les Bizarr'Sisters. Freya, elle, préférait rester assise, à regarder les autres. Tous ceux qui avaient eu l'audace de lui demander une dance, s'étaient faits ignorer, ou violemment repousser. Son regard n'avait toujours pas abandonné Hermione, qui dansait avec cet imbécile de jouer de Quidditch. Mais Krum n'était pas important, il partirait d'ici peu. Pourquoi pensait-elle à cela ? De la jalousie ? Non. C'était impossible. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse. Granger n'était qu'une petite née-moldue. Elle n'était pas son amie. Un blondinet s'assit à côté d'elle, la coupant dans ses réflexions.

« Tu ne danses pas ? questionna Freya, en se tournant vers Drago.

-Pansy est insupportable. Elle n'arrête de parler. Plus qu'à la normale. »

Les deux soupirèrent au même moment. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, plusieurs minutes.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu toutes les propositions que l'on te fait ? Tu es une très bonne danseuse !

-Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de danser.

-Freya, ne mens pas. Tu _aimes _danser. Pansy m'a dit que tu l'avais aider, ainsi que les autres filles de Serpentard, à apprendre des pas. »

Freya se leva de sa chaise et partit à pas pressés. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter le bruit et la bonne humeur collective. C'en était trop.

* * *

><p>Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi ? Freya connaissait les réponses à ces questions, mais elle ne pouvait les admettre. Personne ne pouvait croire en quelque chose d'aussi incroyable. L'image du corps inerte de Diggory lui revenait en mémoire, tandis qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Voldemort était de retour. Elle le savait très bien. Tout allait bientôt changer, pour elle, comme pour le reste du Royaume-Unis. Moldus ou sorciers, personne ne serait épargné. Et elle était sûre, plus que de n'importe quoi d'autre, que la monotonie de sa vie allait s'évaporer. Si Croupton parlait, elle serait renvoyée de Poudlard et ne reverrait plus la lumière du jour. Elle serait obligée de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres plus tôt que prévu. Mais il y avait une petite chance qu'aucune question gênante ne serait posée au fils du Ministre de la Magie. Il n'était pas évident qu'il avait eu besoin d'aide, et surtout pas de celle d'un élève. La fabrication de Polynectar n'était normalement pas dans les cordes d'une personne aussi jeune et inexpérimentée.<p>

« Ma vie est un cauchemar, lâcha-t-elle dans un profond soupir. »

Freya était persuadée de cela. Elle ne pouvait jamais faire ce qui lui plaisait, pas même manger de dont elle avait envie. Sa mère lui interdisait de fréquenter des sorciers d'ascendances moldus, sauf pour les rabaisser, les insulter, les maltraiter. Elle devait aussi chercher un homme avec qui elle s'entendait bien pour se marier avec lui dès leur majorité. Mais il fallait évidemment qu'il fasse partie d'une grande famille de sorciers. Son choix se limitait donc à quelques élèves de Serpentard. Le pire dans cette histoire de mariage, était que si elle ne trouvait pas elle-même son futur époux, ses parents s'en chargerait à sa place. Et Freya connaissait assez bien sa mère pour savoir que ce serait Gregory Goyle. Ou Vincent Crabbe. Fils de Mangemorts aussi fidèles et horribles qu'elle pouvait l'être. L'adolescente soupira. Sa mère contrôlait sa vie aussi bien qu'elle maîtrisait les sortilèges impardonnables. Freya arrêta finalement sa marche devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Les élèves y entraient, tête baissée, le regard triste. Certains Poufsouffles avaient les larmes aux yeux, d'autres pleuraient. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la table de sa maison et s'assit entre Drago et Gregory, qui semblait ravi. Dumbledore commença son discours. Un discours bien différent de ceux qu'il menait à chaque d'année. A l'évocation du nom de Cédric, presque tous les élèves s'étaient levés, leur coupe en main, pour lui rendre hommage. Freya fut l'une des seuls Serpentard à le faire sérieusement. Mais pour elle, le salut offert à Diggory et à Potter, était surtout destiné au retour de Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Deuxième mois des vacances d'été, Manoir Malefoy :<p>

Lord Voldemort, le Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, se leva de son fauteuil, attirant le regard de tous les convives, ses serviteurs. Ces pauvres imbéciles qui craignaient sa colère et le moindre de ses gestes. Ceux qui avaient renié leur appartenance aux Mangemorts pour sauver leur liberté, plutôt que leur fierté. Il n'y avait autour de cette table que deux personnes étrangères à ce conflit intérieur. Deux enfants encore innocents et incompétents. Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur la plus jeune des femmes présentes. Elle gardait son regard rivé sur ses mains, posées sur la table. Freya Anderson, assise entre ses deux parents. Ils étaient très fiers de leur fille, de ses talents précoces et de son intelligence. Tom la savait très douée, surement plus que Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait été à un si jeune âge, il voulait la voir porter la marque. Il s'approcha lentement, de sa démarche fière, vers elle, se plaçant derrière sa chaise. Freya tremblait de peur. Cet homme, malgré le fait qu'il n'en soit plus vraiment un, dégageait une telle froideur, une telle frayeur qu'il aurait fait passer sa mère pour un adorable petit ange. Une main se saisit de la sienne. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Cette main appartenait à sa mère. Elle se tourna vers elle, dans l'espoir de trouver plus de réconfort, de courage. Mais elle affichait le même air stricte que d'habitude, il n'y avait pas sur son visage la moindre trace de sourire.

« Comme tu dois être fière d'elle, siffla-t-il l'intention de la mère de Freya.

-Je le suis, Maître. »

Il pencha son visage de serpent vers celui de l'adolescente, qui tremblait de plus en plus.

« Lève-toi, Freya... »

Voldemort recula de quelques pas, permettant à la jeune femme de se lever. Il posa une main sur son épaule, et la força à se tourner vers lui. Sans un mot, il sortit sa baguette de son long vêtement noir. Il saisit fermement le bras gauche de Freya et y posa le bout de sa baguette...

* * *

><p>Une fin de chapitre un peu particulière, je sais, mais c'est une sorte d'introduction au tome 5, et aux changements d'ambiance ! Voilà, voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine fois, pour un nouveau chapitre déprimant et ennuyeux ! OU PAS !<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Ma fic prend enfin une tournure intéressante, je dirai ! Plus de mystères, plus d'actions, plus de... bordel ! Déjà qu'y en avait pas mal... Bon, si ce chapitre est venu aussi rapidement, c'est parce qu'il était écrit depuis un moment, donc, ne pensez pas que ça sera tout le temps comme ça ! ^^

**Elwing138** : Merci, tout simplement ! Oui, on en apprend finalement un peu plus sur Freya ! Je me suis rendue compte que ça manquait, justement, alors bon, y a bien fallu que je m'y mette ! Et ce n'est pas fini ! Les problèmes s'annoncent de plus en plus nombreux !

**Alice LRM** : Mes plus plates excuses car j'ai encore patouillé ton pseudo ! Mais merci pour ta review ! Et puis, la suite n'aura pas trop tardé, cette fois !

**Moony-Chach** : Oh mon Dieu ! Merci ! Désolée ! Hum... oui il y a eu quelques rebondissements, mais en voilà d'autre !

**Tara**, ne m'en veux pas, mais Freya ne va plus être aussi gentille ! Plus le droit de regarder, maintenant ! XD

Sinon, autre petit détail, j'ai du reprendre le système de citation ! Tout ce qui est en italique est à Master Rowling, qui possède déjà tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ! Mais Freya est à MOI ! NAH !

* * *

><p><em>Le teint rose, <em>[Cho Chang] _referma la porte et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Harry se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la banquette en poussant un grognement. Il aurait souhaité que Cho le surprenne au milieu d'un groupe d'amis super cool en train de se tordre de rire après avoir entendu l'excellente plaisanterie qu'il venait de raconter. S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré qu'elle ne le trouve pas en compagnie de Neville et de Luna Lovegood, un crapaud à la main et le visage ruisselant d'Empestine._

_« Ce n'est pas grave, dit Ginny d'une voix décidée. On va se débarrasser de tout ça très facilement._

_Elle sortit sa baguette magique et s'écria : _

_« Récurvite ! »_

_L'Empestine se volatilisa aussitôt._

_« Désolé, répéta Neville d'une petite voix. »_

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Freya Anderson se tenait là, juste à côté de la porte, son arrogant regard posé sur Luna Lovegood. Elle se tourna vers Neville et son cactus, les lèvres pincées pour se retenir de rire. Elle ne se contrôla pas longtemps, et fut prise d'un rire discret, que Harry trouva étrangement mignon, et surprenant de la part d'une Serpentard qui suivait toujours Drago et son groupe d'idiots aux rires gras et bruyants.

« Si tu es là juste pour te moquer de nous, tu ferais mieux de dégager, Anderson. »

La fille rigola à nouveau, mais s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes, au plus grand soulagement de Harry, qui n'aurait pas pu le supporter plus longtemps. Elle se racla délicatement la gorge, ne faisant qu'un faible bruit, tout aussi adorable que son rire.

« Où est Granger ? questionna finalement Anderson, en reprenant son habituel sérieux. »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris par cette question qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer sortir de la bouche de la plus grande rivale d'Hermione. Lorsque Ginny toussota assez bruyamment, il se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul dans le compartiment. L'élégant rire d'Anderson lui avait fait complètement oublier la présence des autres.

« Pourquoi tu la cherches ? demanda Harry d'un voix qui se voulait froide et autoritaire.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, Potter, répondit la Serpentard, plus glaciale que jamais.

-Tu veux encore te moquer d'elle, c'est ça ?

-Désolée de te décevoir, petit Potter, mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide que Parkinson. »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du garçon, tandis qu'il se souvenait des nombreuses disputes que les deux filles avaient eu pendant les cours. Elles semblaient se détester, et Harry avait souvent pensé que Drago était la cause de toutes leurs chamailleries.

« Sais-tu au moins où est Granger ?

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à la voir ? intervint Ginny, qui semblait vraiment énervée par la présence d'Anderson.

-Et bien, je crois que je vais laisser les bouffons jouer entre eux, lança la Serpentard. »

Ginny serra les poings, se retenant d'insulter Anderson, qui l'avait totalement ignorée, comme si elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était présente. L'arrogante bourgeoise s'éloigna d'un pas élégant, qui montrait toute sa fierté et ses origines.

« Je ne supporte vraiment pas cette pimbêche ! Elle est si… stupide et orgueilleuse ! tempêta la rousse, qui ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère.

-Elle se moque toujours de moi parce que je ne suis pas aussi intelligent et doué qu'elle, ajouta timidement Neville.

-Freya Anderson est une personne étrange. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Luna Lovegood, qui avait quitté son magazine des yeux, et fixait avec insistance la porte que la Serpentard avait claquée derrière elle en partant.

« Si elle déteste Hermione Granger tant que cela, pourquoi la cherche-t-elle toujours ? »

La question de la blonde fut accueillie par un long silence. Les autres semblaient réfléchir à une réponse qui pouvait expliquer la façon étrange dont Anderson agissait avec Hermione.

_Ron et Hermione entrèrent enfin dans le compartiment, accompagnés de Pattenrond et de Coquecigrue qui poussait des hululements perçants dans sa cage._

* * *

><p>[Harry Potter] <em>se dirigea seul vers la sortie de la Grande Salle en faisant son possible pour rester indifférent aux regards, aux chuchotements et aux doigts pointés qui le suivaient sur son passage. Les yeux fixés devant lui, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au hall d'entrée puis se dépêcha de monter l'escalier de marbre, prit un ou deux raccourcis secret et se retrouva bientôt loin de la foule.<em>

Mais le calme qu'il avait trouvé fut rapidement perturbé. Une élève l'avait suivi et hurlait son nom pour attirer son attention. Harry, qui ne pouvait plus ignorer les cris qui le poursuivaient, se retourna d'un geste brusque, faisant sursauter celle qui se trouvait derrière lui : Freya Anderson. Elle tenait un imposant et lourd livre serré contre sa poitrine, les joues légèrement rougies, probablement parce qu'elle l'avait suivi d'un pas rapide, et s'était essoufflée à l'appeler.

« Que veux-tu, Anderson ? »

La Serpentard semblait hésiter à répondre, elle ouvrait la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt, sans avoir prononcer le moindre mot. Harry, impatient et fatigué, fit volte face.

« Potter, donne ce livre à Granger ! cria la brune, les joues écarlates.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, surpris par la requête, qui s'apparentait à un ordre, de la fille.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça ! Prend ce livre, et rend lui, c'est tout ! »

Harry soupira d'agacement. Il fixa l'adolescente droit dans les yeux, pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'elle demandait, si elle était un peu plus polie. Mais la bourgeoise ne semblait pas comprendre ce que le Gryffondor voulait.

« Et la politesse, alors ?

-Donne ce livre à Granger et remercie-la de ma part pour me l'avoir prêté. »

Le garçon hésita à prendre le livre qu'Anderson lui tendait à bout de bras, lui collant presque sur le torse. Cette élève qui rivalisait d'intelligence avec Hermione ne possédait aucune logique. Une fois qu'il l'eut pris, la Serpentard s'éloigna d'un pas pressé et d'une discrète maladresse que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Il reprit lui aussi son chemin. _Harry parvint au bout du couloir qui menait à la salle commune de Gryffondor et s'arrêta devant le portrait de la grosse dame. […]_

* * *

><p>Premier cours de métamorphose des Serpentards :<p>

Le professeur McGonagall passait entre les tables de sa classe, surveillant tous les gestes des élèves de la maison rivale de la sienne. Aucun d'eux ne semblait véritablement sérieux, pas même les meilleurs. Freya Anderson possédait une grande intelligences et des capacités très impressionnantes, mais une chose était sûre : elle ne le montrait pas lors de ses cours. Les mouvements de sa baguettes étaient parfaits, ainsi que les formules qu'elle prononçait, et pourtant, le résultat n'était jamais excellent. Peut-être était-ce du à son manque constant de concentration. Et en ce premier jour de cours de l'année scolaire, elle paraissait particulièrement distraite. Elle n'avait pas cherché à excuser sa métamorphose ratée en disant que sa baguette n'était pas adaptée à cette matière. Anderson ne cessait de frotter son bras gauche. Minerva l'avait remarqué dès le début du cours. Associer un élève de Serpentard à la marque que les Mangemorts portaient au bras gauche semblait évident. Mais Anderson était une élève sérieuse qui savait très bien faire la différence entre ce qui était bon pour elle, et ce qui ne l'était pas. Il ne fallait pas oublier que son parrain, Lucius Malefoy, était un Mangemort. Personne ne doutait de cela. McGonagall s'avança vers la table qu'Anderson partageait avec Pansy Parkinson.

« Miss Anderson, si votre chemise vous pique le bras, vous n'avez qu'à remonter votre manche, dit simplement le professeur.

-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour cela, professeur, répondit sèchement Freya. »

Les sourcils de Minerva se levèrent, sous le coup de la surprise. Et du choc. Elle ne répondait jamais à un professeur. Sur ce point, elle était comme Hermione. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Votre manche, Miss Ander-…

-Hors de question, coupa Anderson, en bloquant son regard dans celui de son professeur.

-20 points à Serpentard pour votre comportement. »

Pansy donna un coup de coude à sa camarade de classe, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention.

« Et une heure de retenue si vous ne levez pas votre manche, ajouta finalement Minerva. »

Freya se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter plusieurs élèves. Elle prit son sac, et s'en alla, sans prendre la peine de ranger ses affaires, ni dire un mot.


	11. Chapter 11

Après de longs jours de retard, la suite est arrivée ! HA HA HA ! Mon manque d'inspiration m'avait brisée, mais je l'ai écrasé ! Et ce chapitre est... est... complètement n'importe quoi ! Freya deviendrait-elle populaire ? XD

Tara : tu vas la récupérer, la vraie Freya, t'inquiète pas, elle est de retour !

Alice LRM : Freya la ouf ! Enfin, pas pour longtemps, comme tu pourras le constater dans ce nouveau petit chapitre !

Moony-Chach : Harry est diabolique ! C'est un fouteur de merde professionnel, mais on s'y habitue ! Pour savoir comment Miss Anderson va s'en sortir, il va falloir lire la suite ! Et merci pour tes encouragements !

carotide : Merci, merci ! Et désolée si la suite a été si longue à venir... !

Ame-Aky : La suite est là ! Et oui, un tel temps d'attente est scandaleux, je sais bien... ! Et même si la seconde se fait finger in the nose, j'ai aussi une vie ! XD Enfin... une vie de geek qui ne sait qu'aller au ciné...

Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, mes chers lecteurs, et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre affreusement scandaleux ! Certains d'entre vous risquent de vraiment m'en vouloir pour la fin de ce 11ème miracle d'écriture !

* * *

><p>Elle était seule, assise sur le carrelage glacial des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Elle s'y rendait toujours, car presque personne n'y venait. Mimi Geignarde les hantait depuis sa mort, et hurlait sans raison lorsqu'un élève y entrait. Mais en ce pluvieux début de septembre, elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Le fantôme avait été forcé de quitter son domaine, trop vexé par les réflexions que la triste solitaire lui avait faites. Cette dernière était restée assise plusieurs heures ainsi. Etouffant ses sanglots comme elle le pouvait, se cachant le visage des manches de sa chemise. De cette fichue chemise, qui couvrait ce dont elle avait le plus honte. Elle avait été faible, avait obéi car elle était effrayée. Une question lui revenait sans cesse en tête : comment pouvait-elle se supporter ? Mourir pouvait lui permettre de se libérer de toutes ces atrocités qu'elle commettrait. Mais elle se sentait complètement incapable de tourner une arme vers elle-même. La peur la paralysait. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de changer un peu les choses. Elle releva brutalement la tête. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Une élève de Gryffondor qu'elle connaissait très bien. Ou peut-être pas autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.<p>

« Ne devrais-tu pas être en cours, Granger ? questionna sèchement la misanthrope.

-Les cours sont finis depuis déjà deux heures… et je suis ici pour toi, _Freya_… »

Hermione s'assit juste devant celle qu'elle aimait considérée comme son amie, malgré le peu de temps qu'elles passaient ensemble en dehors des cours. Elle plongea son regard dans la détresse des pupilles vertes de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Même le visage et les yeux rougis par de longues et interminables minutes passées à pleurer ne la rendaient pas moins belle. Cette sensibilité lui ajoutait une délicatesse et une fragilité qu'elle n'avait jamais vues avant.

« Tu es vraiment partie en plein milieu d'un cours… ? demanda Hermione, la voix tremblante d'hésitation.

-Oui. C'est vrai. Et je ne le regrette pas. »

Les deux adolescentes se fixèrent longuement, sans un mot. Et même si Freya appréciait habituellement ces échanges silencieux, elle trouvait celui-ci particulièrement lourd et désagréable. Après un long moment, elle détourna finalement son visage, agacée par le regard d'Hermione, qui refusait de la quitter des yeux.

« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? »

Les sourcils de Freya se levèrent, se cachant derrière une longue mèche de cheveux châtains et soyeux. La Gryffondor, percevant l'incompréhension de son amie, poursuivit :

« Tu agis… bizarrement… et tu as l'air différente…

-Ecoute, Granger, ce n'est pas parce que je suis issue d'une famille au sang pur que je n'ai pas de problèmes… mais je n'agis en rien bizarrement, et je vais te le dire avant que tu ne me le demandes, je vais parfaitement bien… ! s'exclama Freya avec colère.

-Si tu allais si bien, tu ne m'appellerais pas Granger. Et tu ne t'énerverais pas de cette façon. »

Dans un soupir, la Serpentard se releva maladroitement, les jambes engourdies par de longues heures passées sans faire le moindre mouvement. Hermione se redressa à son tour, faisant face à la seule personne capable de rivaliser d'intelligence avec elle. Elle avait encore grandie et la dépassait d'une tête. Rien d'autre n'avait vraiment changé, si l'on oubliait le désespoir lisible dans ses yeux. Freya ne semblait pas avoir modifié ses habitudes alimentaires. Chaque forme de son corps était toujours aussi élégante et féminine. Ses hanches semblaient cependant s'être légèrement élargies. Elle n'avait que quinze ans, et possédait déjà l'apparence d'une vraie femme. Ce détail intriguait beaucoup Hermione. Pourquoi une telle maturité à son âge ?

« Hermione… je suis désolée… lâcha la plus grande des deux sorcières avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide. »

Hermione la regarda s'éloigner, sans même essayer de l'arrêter. Cela aurait été inutile, elle le savait très bien. Mais elle souhaitait l'aider. Elle voulait que Freya redevienne elle-même. Son amie, et non une simple connaissance.

Dortoir des filles de Serpentard :

Pansy s'approcha discrètement de Freya, assise sur son lit, lui tournant le dos. Elle effleura les épaules de sa camarade de classe du bout des doigts, la faisant sursauter. Freya se leva d'un bond posa ses mains là où celles de Pansy s'étaient posées.

« Quoi ? Tu m'en veux toujours ? demanda Pansy avec animosité.

-Bien sûr que oui ! répondit la brune sur le même ton. »

Parkinson se pencha vers son sac et en sortit quelques morceaux de parchemin, ainsi qu'une élégante plume verte émeraude. Elle fit quelques pas vers sa rivale, qui recula. Un profond soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Pansy. Elle posa les affaires que Freya avait laissé en quittant le cours de métamorphose le matin et partit aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée. La Serpentard laissée seule s'allongea sur son lit et croisa ses doigts sur son ventre. Son esprit s'évada rapidement vers le même souvenir qui la poursuivait depuis un mois. Elle passa doucement un index sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux…

_ Le rire moqueur et bruyant, manquant totalement d'élégance de Pansy. Freya se sentait honteuse, même si elle était persuadée qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Ou presque. Parkinson lui avait dit. Elle devait être la seule adolescente de Poudlard à n'avoir jamais embrassé la moindre personne. La seule. Comment était-ce possible ? De toute manière, elle ne voyait aucun intérêt à offrir ses lèvres à quelqu'un d'autre. A quoi la mènerait-ce ? A perdre sa virginité ? C'était tout simplement hors de question. Un raclement de gorge la sortit de ses pensées. Pansy la fixait, les yeux écarquillés._

_« Tu crois au prince charmant, ou quelque chose de genre ? demanda-t-elle finalement._

_-Absolument pas ! C'est juste que…_

_-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? »_

_Pansy se leva de la chaise de bureau d'Anderson, et s'avança vers le lit, où l'autre était assise. Elle se pencha un peu et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Un frisson parcouru le corps de Freya. Pansy rompu finalement l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres._

_« Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être effrayée ! »_


	12. Chapter 12

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour les semaines de retard. J'ai eu pas mal de problème du côté inspiration, et un voyage scolaire qui m'a empêché de pouvoir écrire. Je vous présente mes plus excuses, accompagnées d'un nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, et surtout ceux qui commentent ma fic, je dois avouer que je n'aurais surement pas continuer à écrire si je n'étais pas persuadée que ce que je fais est agréable à lire ! Encore merci, et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! J'ai tout fait pour ravir ceux qui apprécient les deux petites brunettes ensemble !

* * *

><p>« Ne me fais pas honte, Freya. Sois fière d'être dans nos rangs à ton âge. »<p>

Freya quitta, pour la première fois depuis le début de son entretient avec sa mère, ses chaussures des yeux, pour la regarder. Le visage de sa mère était toujours aussi stricte et renfrogné, son regard était empli par un étrange mélange de sentiments que sa fille n'arrivait pas à traduire. Eprouvait-elle déjà de la honte ? Était-elle énervée à cause du manque enthousiasme dont elle faisait preuve envers la marque posée sur son avant-bras gauche ? Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se sentir heureuse à se propos. A cause de cela, elle ne pouvait plus exposé ses avant-bras. Comment allait-elle faire lorsque la chaleur arriverait jusqu'à Poudlard ? Son esprit s'embrouillait de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir normalement. Sa mère claqua des doigts, comme elle le faisait pour appeler un elfe de maison. Mais cette fois, elle souhaitait l'attention de son unique enfant.

« N'oublie pas qui est ta famille. Ni dans quel camp tu te trouves, ma fille. »

De quel côté se trouvait-elle réellement ? Freya ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère, ni se retourner contre l'homme qui avait tout pouvoir sur sa vie. Mais elle ne souhait pas non plus tourner le dos à la sympathie d'Hermione. Devait-elle lui avouer quelle place elle occupait au sein de la guerre qui se préparait ? Freya regarda à nouveau sa mère, qui s'était levée de sa chaise.

« Mère, laissez-moi vérifier que vous pouvez sortir sans être remarquer. »

Freya se leva à son tour et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre miteuse de La Tête de Sanglier. Elle l'ouvrit lentement et s'avança vers les escaliers. Elle pouvait entendre plusieurs voix. Elle descendit quelques marches le plus discrètement possible et se pencha un peu en avant pour identifier les personnes qui se trouvaient en bas. En plus des clients qui y étaient déjà installés à son arrivée, il y avait à présent un nombre incroyable d'élèves de Poudlard, mais pas un seul Serpentard. Potter, Weasley et Hermione semblaient diriger cette étrange assemblée. Si ces étudiants se cachaient ainsi dans un bar aussi délabré, leurs intentions ne devaient pas être bonnes. Et sans aucun doute désapprouvées par Ombrage. Tout comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Cette horrible femme lui semblait encore plus sévère que sa mère pouvait l'être. Freya reporta son attention sur les élèves, mais ne réussit qu'à comprendre peu de chose. Ils semblaient vouloir se réunir pour apprendre ce que Potter avait à leur enseigner. Elle n'arriva pas à en savoir beaucoup plus. Elle attendit que tous les élèves soient partis pour remonter dans la chambre et annoncer à sa mère qu'elle pouvait partir en toute discrétion.

« Nous ne nous reverrons pas avant les vacances d'été, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune femme, le regard posé sur ses pieds.

-C'est probable, effectivement. »

Pas un mot de plus ne fut ajouté, pas un regard, ni un sourire échangé. Comme toujours. Pourquoi cette femme était-elle incapable de montrer un peu de compassion ? Freya regarda sa mère s'éloigner, elle retourna dans la petite chambre pour y reprendre le manteau l'écharpe et le manteau qu'elle avait laissés sur une chaise. Elle aimait cette écharpe, le parfum qu'elle dégageait, la douceur et la chaleur du tissu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle portait tant d'importance à cette simple pièce de tissu. Peut-être parce que c'était le seul cadeau qu'elle avait reçu d'une autre personne que ses parents ou Narcissa, sans véritable raison, comme une fête. Hermione était vraiment une personne gentille. Même après tout ce que les Serpentards lui avaient subir à cause de ses origines. Freya soupira. Sa mère n'accepterait jamais qu'elle soit amie avec une née-moldue. Une sang-de-bourbe, comme elle aimait tant les appeler. Elle n'hésiterait pas l'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs semaines. Freya caressa délicatement son écharpe, repensant au moment où la Gryffondor lui avait donnée. Elle sentit ses joues la brûler. Ses doigts heurtèrent le badge qui était discrètement accroché sur l'écharpe. « S.A.L.E. », ce badge qui lui provenait aussi d'Hermione. Elle ne put empêcher un rire moqueur de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Dans un nouveau soupir, la brune sortit du bar, se dirigeant vers le château.

« Freya ! »

La Serpentard se retournant brutalement. Drago était encadré par ses deux habituels acolytes. Gregory lui adressait de petits signes de la main, un sourire niais étalé sur le visage. Le ventre de Freya se serrait. Sa mère n'avait cessé de lui parler de son mariage à venir. Comme à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient. Perpétrer les traditions, faire un bon mariage avec un homme issu d'une famille au sang pur, avoir des enfants ayant une bonne éducation. Voilà tout ce qu'une Sang-Pur avait à faire. A ce moment, elle enviait les moldus et toutes les libertés qu'ils avaient.

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé te voir ici, Freya, avoua Drago en se plantant devant son amie.

-Ma mère voulait me parler.

-Je suppose qu'elle est toujours la même ! ria le blond. »

Freya fronça les sourcils. Drago ne s'arrêtant pas de rire, elle décida de reprendre son chemin. Elle ne fit pas attention aux appels désespérés de Gregory. Ce tas de muscle était toujours aussi collant. Il faisait tout pour être avec elle. Pourquoi refusait-il de la laisser seule ? Pourquoi était-il si obsédé ? La Serpentard passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il pourrait être le meilleur choix pour son mariage. Il n'était surement pas le plus intelligent des hommes, mais il était bien plus attentionné que les autres. Mais la beauté n'était pas de son côté. Et si leurs enfants possédaient son apparence, Freya ne le supporterait aucunement. Elle se sentait stupide de penser à de telle chose. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne pourrait jamais de cette façon. Elle ne le pourrait pas. C'était inconcevable. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser du mariage, de l'amour. Qu'était l'amour ? Un sentiment inutile qu'elle n'avait pas encore connu. Peut-être devait-elle se renseigner dessus. D'un pas pressé, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Hermione y était déjà, absorbée par la lecture d'un livre de cours. Concentrée et silencieuse de cette façon, elle était vraiment agréable à regarder. Ses longs cheveux bouclés lui tombaient devant les yeux, et elle ne cessait de les replacer derrière ses oreilles. Freya ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Elle s'assit juste en face d'elle.

« Encore ici, Granger ? demanda la Serpentard sur un ton moqueur.

-Il n'y a personne, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, tu sais ? »

Freya regarda tout autour d'elle, cherchant la présence d'autres élèves. Mais Hermione avait raison. Une fois de plus. Elle prit le livre de la Gryffondor et l'examina, puis le lui rendit sans dire un mot. Un petit sourire étira leurs lèvres.

* * *

><p>Chapitre relativement court, mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux ! A bientôt pour le reste de l'histoire, qui risque fortement d'être tout aussi long à venir... l'ambiance change, j'ai besoin d'adapter mon style d'écrire à cette obscurité qui envahit progressivement Freya... et je dois aussi veiller à respecter le caractère des personnages de Rowling, ce qui être extrêmement difficile !<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

J'ai encore une fois beaucoup de retard, et je suis venue avec un chapitre ridiculement court et inutile, je dois l'avouer, je n'en suis pas fière du tout. Je n'ai jamais aussi peu apprécié un des chapitre de cette histoire. Je suis tombée dans le niais et le cliché. Je m'excuse donc auprès de vous, lecteurs, pour le misérable texte que vous allez lire...

* * *

><p>Freya faisait les cent pas sous le regard attentif d'Hermione, adossée à une des cabines des toilettes. La Serpentard gardait ses yeux posés sur ses pieds. Elle s'arrêta brutalement, fixa son amie quelques secondes, puis reprit sa marche. Elle se sentait perdue, et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu penser, marcher ne l'aidait pas à retrouver son calme habituel. Cette fichue Gryffondor trouvait toujours les mots pour l'empêcher de réfléchir convenablement, la perturber pendant d'interminables minutes.<p>

« Les moldus sont vraiment fous.

-Je suis toujours là. Et mes parents sont toujours des moldus. »

La Serpentard se tourna une fois de plus vers Hermione. Elle fit quelques pas vers elle, un étrange sourire sarcastique plaqué sur le visage.

« Je le sais très bien, Hermione ! Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ce Weasley qui te sert d'ami ! »

Freya resta silencieuse un instant, attendant que son amie prenne la défense du roux. Mais elle ne disait rien, et se contentait de la regarder. Freya n'aimait pas ce manque de réaction, elle ne savait comment réagir. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'Hermione reste muette. Elle parlait toujours beaucoup trop et étalait ses connaissances à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

« Ma beauté te rend sourde, en plus de t'aveugler ? questionna Freya en s'approchant un peu plus de l'autre sorcière.

-Je te vois et t'entends parfaitement bien, répondit-elle simplement.

-Tu ne contredis pas le fait que je sois belle, _Granger _?

-Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire… »

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Freya, dont les joues avaient soudain virées au rouge écarlate. Hermione bougea enfin, pour s'avancer vers l'arrogante brune.

« Il faudrait être fou pour te trouver laide… »

Freya déglutit. La voix d'Hermione avait complètement changée. Pourquoi s'approchait-elle autant ? Elles étaient presque collées l'une à l'autre. Hermione était si petite, si mignonne. Mignonne ? Les réflexions de Freya furent stoppées par de délicates lèvres qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Elle ferma doucement les yeux…

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était entourée par l'obscurité. Elle n'était plus debout au milieu des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, mais allongée dans son lit, dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année de Serpentard. Elle s'assit avec difficultés et examina la pièce ; aucun torche, ou bougie, n'était allumée, cela signifiait que tous les autres élèves n'étaient pas encore réveillé tous les rideaux à baldaquins étaient encore fermés, elles devaient probablement toutes dormir. Freya se pencha vers sa table de chevet pour y prendre sa montre et sa baguette.

« Lumos, murmura-t-elle le plus discrètement possible. »

Sa montre affichait trois heure et demi. Elle la posa, ainsi que sa baguette après avoir annulé son sortilège, à côté de son oreiller et s'allongea à nouveau. Le souvenir de son rêve s'imposa à son esprit. Pourquoi avait-elle rêver d'une chose pareille ? La conversation qu'elle avait menée avec dans la bibliothèque avait surement influencé son imaginaire. Freya pensait toujours manquer d'imagination, mais ce rêve venait de changer cet ennuyant aspect de sa personnalité. Homosexualité ; était-ce le bon mot ? Non. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser. Cela ne signifiait rien. Tout comme lorsque Pansy l'avait embrassée. Aucune signification particulière, aucun sentiment caché. Rien de plus qu'une grande amitié. Il n'y avait rien d'autre derrière cet étrange rêve. Freya referma les yeux, sans pour autant penser à autre chose qu'à Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>Oui c'est vraiment court, et oui, c'est une blague, enfin, en partie ! Mon manque d'inspiration m'a empêcher d'écrire quelque chose de long et intéressant... mais après lu ce ridicule petit texte, vous vous demandez surement quelle conversation a pu mettre Freya l'ingénue, la prude Serpentard dans un tel état ? Et bien voilà un petit bonus, juste pour se détendre et rire un bon coup de l'ignorance de cette adorable brunette que notre Hermione adore tant !<em>

* * *

><p>« Si j'ai bien compris, les moldus définissent l'amour comme un très fort sentiment qu'une personne éprouve pour une autre… résuma lentement Freya, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Hermione. Du sexe opposé, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.<p>

-Un homme peut aimer un autre homme, tout comme une femme peut en aimer une autre, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment courant chez les sorciers. Et les familles de sang pur ne souhaite surement pas en entendre parler, corrigea la Gryffondor en reposant son regard sur son livre. »

Freya réfléchit silencieusement un instant, sans quitter son amie des yeux. Elle n'avait jamais imaginer la possibilité de « tomber amoureuse » d'une fille, même après que son premier baiser lui est été pris par Pansy Parkinson. « Hermione avait-elle déjà embrassé une fille ? », cette question s'imposait dans son esprit, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, et qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître. Les moldus étaient complètement fous. Car il fallait l'être pour accepter de telles choses. Ou alors les sorciers étaient ceux atteints de folie, en interdisant aux autres d'aimer ceux qu'ils voulaient.

« Hermione, ces choses sont-elles vraiment bien vues ?

-L'homosexualité fait débat, mais-

-La quoi ? coupa Freya, surprenant Hermione.

-L'homosexualité. Le désir entre personnes du même sexe. Ces personnes sont dites homosexuelles. »

Les yeux de Freya s'écarquillaient un peu plus à chaque terme que la Gryffondor ajoutait. Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Hermione semblait avoir remarqué l'incompréhension de son amie, car elle l'observait silencieusement.

« Tu m'as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup à ce sujet, _Granger_, lança Freya sur un ton sarcastique dont Hermione n'avait plus l'habitude.

-Simple culture générale, _Anderson. »_

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elles se mirent à rire. Mais furent rapidement arrêtées par les plaintes de Mrs. Pince.


	14. Chapter 14

Le retard dans la publication des chapitres est devenu ma spécialité ! Et ces fichus retards sont de plus en plus longs... Je me dois donc, encore une fois, de m'excuser auprès de mes si patients lecteurs. J'espère me rattraper avec un chapitre bien plus long que le précédent ! Mais pour ceux qui veulent voir Freya et Hermione et un peu plus que de l'amitié, il va encore falloir attendre ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne saurait tarder !

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter ma fanfiction, comme Tara, qui ne manque pas le moindre chapitre ! Il y a depuis peu quelqu'un qui répond au pseudo "Santana", nom qui me fait complètement fantasmer à cause de l'actrice sublime qu'est Naya Rivera, mais c'est complètement hors-sujet et déplacé ! Alors passons au chapitre 14 !

* * *

><p>Hermione marchait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, traversant les couloirs du château tel une flèche. Elle préférait ne pas courir, cela aurait été trop bruyant, et si Rusard se trouvait dans les environs, il la trouverait et elle serait punie très sévèrement. Et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle savait très bien quel genre de punition Ombrage distribuait. Personne ne devait savoir pour l'Armée de Dumbledore. Elle ne devait laisser personne la voir se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande. La Gryffondor s'arrêta devant le mur sur lequel les portes de bois allaient apparaître. Un cri suraigu retentit un peu plus loin, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna lentement, la gorge serrée, le cœur battant la chamade. Peeves flottait au dessus d'une élève couverte d'une étrange matière noire et, apparemment, très visqueuse. Le fantôme s'éloigna en riant bruyamment, laissant seule sa victime qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Hermione s'approcha lentement, hésitante.<p>

« S'il n'était pas déjà mort, je le tuerai, soupira l'élève en essuyant ses yeux.

-Tu as besoin d'aide, Anderson ? demanda Hermione. »

Freya se tourna nerveusement vers son amie. C'était elle qui aurait du surprendre Hermione, pas l'inverse ! Lorsque la Gryffondor était sortie de la bibliothèque, elle l'avait suivie. Elle savait qu'elle préparait quelque chose, en compagnie de nombreux autres élèves. Elle ne cessait de penser aux activités qu'ils pouvaient mener depuis qu'elle les avait vu se réunir à la Tête de Sanglier. Pourquoi se réunir dans un tel secret ? Elle voulait le savoir. Mais à ce moment, elle pensait à tout autre chose. Elle avait honte d'être vue dans un tel état par la personne qu'elle appréciait le plus. Elle se sentait si ridicule, si risible, comme les jumeaux Weasley après l'une de leurs horribles et humiliantes farces.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de _ton_ aide pour utiliser un sortilège aussi basique qu'un Récurvite… »

Les deux élèves se regardèrent un instant, sans parler ni bouger.

« Tu n'as jamais utilisé ce genre de sortilège ? Les elfes de maison font très bien ces choses à ta place ?

-Avec mes mains recouvertes de cette… chose… je ne prendrai jamais ma baguette. Et puis, penses-tu vraiment que Peeves soit assez bête pour utiliser quoique ce soit dont on puisse facilement se débarrasser ? »

Hermione réfléchit à l'interrogation. Freya avait raison. Jamais Peeves n'aurait fait une farce aussi éphémère. Et sa baguette finirai surement dans le même état que la première de Ron si elle s'en servait en étant couverte par cette substance. Peut-être devait-elle l'aider. Mais si elle faisait cela, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de feuilleter les livres sur la Défense qui se trouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande lors des réunions de l'Armée, avant que les autres n'arrivent. Son amitié avec Freya n'était-elle pas plus importante que des livres qu'elle pouvait lire à n'importe quel autre moment ? Une étrange idée commença à fleurir dans son esprit. Pourquoi ne pas proposer à Freya de rejoindre l'Armée de Dumbledore ? Contrairement aux autres élèves de Serpentard, elle semblait ne pas apprécier Ombrage et ses futiles méthodes de travail. Mais révéler l'existence de leur groupe de défense était risqué, car si elle refusait, leur secret risquerait d'être révélé.

« Hermione… pourrais-tu… m'aider… ? demanda timidement Freya.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'autre sorcière, réfléchissant toujours à ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Tu ne m'as pas l'air très enthousiaste.

-Désolée, je pensais à autre chose… »

La Serpentard fixa son amie pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Cette dernière semblait vraiment préoccupée en ce moment. Freya l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant. Et elle pensait, était même presque sûre, que c'était à cause de la réunion qui avait eu lieu dans le bar miteux qu'était la Tête de Sanglier. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui en parler, malgré le fait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Pourrions-nous d'abord nous occuper de mon cas ? questionna Freya, hésitant à directement demander à Hermione à quoi elle pensait.

-Suis-moi. »

Hermione concentra ses pensées sur l'entraînement dont elle avait besoin pour suivre des cours convenables de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Que n'étaient pas ceux enseignés par Ombrage. Les portes de la Salle sur Demande apparurent sur le mur du couloir, face à l'incompréhension totale de Freya. La Gryffondor entra dans la salle, suivie par son amie, de plus en plus intriguée. Hermione ne savait pas si sa décision était la plus sûre, mais elle avait décidé d'informer Freya de ce que les élèves de l'Armée faisaient, à l'encontre d'Ombrage. Il y avait une chance pour que la Serpentard soit du même avis qu'eux. Et peut-être même qu'elle accepte de rejoindre leur groupe. Si elle les rejoignait, ses grandes connaissances sur les sortilèges pourraient leur être très utiles.

« Assieds-toi, je m'occupe de te débarrasser de… ça… »

Freya regarda avec dégoût les coussins posés par terre. Elle lâcha un soupir en voyant son amie s'asseoir sans prêter attention au fait qu'il était humiliant de manquer d'élégance à ce point. Le regard insistant d'Hermione la fit se poser sur le coussin se trouvant le plus proche d'elle. La plus petite des deux sorcières sortit sa baguette et lança un Récurvite, qui ne fonctionna pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait espéré. Elle utilisa le sortilège une seconde fois. Puis une troisième, et continua jusqu'à ce que la bourgeoise soit entièrement nettoyée. Peeves était vraiment doué pour faire d'horribles plaisanteries, dont il était le seul à s'amuser. Surement trop doué.

« Est-ce ici que votre… _petit groupe_… se réunit ?

-Notre petit groupe ? Quel petit groupe ? interrogea Hermione, soudainement paniquée.

-Tu es très mauvaise actrice, Granger, le savais-tu ? Mais, quel est exactement le but de votre association ? Vous faire punir par Ombrage ?

-Nous nous réunissons pour apprendre à _véritablement_ nous défendre, car nous estimons Ombrage incapable de le faire. Et maintenant, si tu as envie de nous dénoncer, je- »

Les portes de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrirent. Les deux adolescente se levèrent brutalement, sous les yeux écarquillés de Harry.

« Hermione ! Que fait-elle ici ! tempêta le brun après un instant de réflexions.

-Je suis ici pour représenter ma Maison, indéniablement supérieure aux autres, dans votre groupe de défense.

-Comment ça ? demandèrent les deux Gryffondor.

-Mes talents n'ont certainement rien à voir avec ceux de « l'Elu », mais je pense pouvoir vous être utile. »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les trois adolescents, qui préférèrent s'asseoir plutôt que de débattre sur la présence de Freya. Les membres de l'A.D. arrivèrent peu à peu, mais leur réaction en voyant la Serpentard fut toujours la même : le choc. Généralement suivi par la confusion ou la colère. Lorsque tous furent arrivés, Harry leur annonça d'un ton morne que Freya était là pour les rejoindre. Personne n'osait s'exprimer tout haut. Tous chuchotaient à l'oreille de se trouvant à côté, jetant de rapides coups d'œil à l'arrogante bourgeoise qui se tenait devant eux.

« Je suppose que nous allons pouvoir commencer, lança Harry, les yeux fixés sur Freya, qui venait de l'interrompre par un petit raclement de gorge semblable à ceux d'Ombrage.

-Avant de commencer, j'aimerai t'affronter dans un duel, Potter.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en même que les autres élèves.

-Je souhaite m'assurer que tes capacités sont suffisantes pour enseigner.

-Harry a plusieurs affronté Tu-Sais-Qui ! Il a tué un basilic et résister à des centaines de Détraqueurs ! Ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante ! intervint Ginny.

Freya s'approcha de Harry, ignorant totalement la remarque de la rousse.

« Jusqu'à présent, tu as eu de la chance, Potter. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te laissera surement pas survivre bien longtemps. Toi aussi, tu dois apprendre à te défendre. »

Harry hocha la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il acceptait d'affronter la Serpentard en duel.

« Que doit-on faire pour gagner ?

-A Serpentard, nous avons l'habitude de nous faire tomber. Et il n'y a que deux interdictions : tuer ou gravement blesser son adversaire. Cela te convient, petit Potter ?

-C'est parfait. »

De nouveaux chuchotements s'élevèrent parmi les élèves, qui s'écartèrent pour laisser de la place aux deux opposants. Les quelques uns qui pariaient sur l'issue du duel semblaient rester fidèles à leur professeur improvisé. Harry et Freya prirent leurs baguettes, se fixant droit dans les yeux. Le Gryffondor fut le premier à attaquer en lançant son fidèle Expelliarmus, bloqué par le Protego de Freya. Ils échangèrent ainsi quelques sorts sans succès.

« Est-ce tout ce que le Survivant peut faire ?

-Tu n'as encore rien vu ! »

Le duel continua comme il l'avait commencé, à chaque qu'un des deux lançait un sortilège, l'autre le bloquait.

« STUPEFIX ! »

Ce fut le premier sortilège dont Freya prononça la formule. Et aussi le premier sortilège à toucher Harry, qui tomba lourdement sur le dos.

« Il me semble que j'ai gagné. »

* * *

><p>Pour ce cinquième tome, je me concentre plus les sentiments de Freya et Hermione, contrairement au début, où je me basais plus sur l'évolution progressive de leur rivalité en amitié. Les cours des élèves risquent d'être de moins en moins présents, au profit de l'A.D., qui aboutira sur le premier baiser des deux coincées de service ! :D<p>

Pour le moment, tout est encore doux et agréable, à part lors des rares apparitions de la mère de Freya. Je tiens à prévenir les lecteurs que tout cela risque de très bientôt changer...


	15. Chapter 15

Et voilà, encore un long moment d'absence ! Mais je ne suis pas revenue les mains vides ! Elles sont pleines de dépression et de tristesse, vous constaterez à quel point être amoureuse ne me réussit pas ! Ha ha... hum ! Passons le sujet personnel.

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire ma fic, malgré ma lenteur, et surtout à ceux qui pensent à mettre un petit commentaire ! Car en ce jour, Freya et Hermione peuvent être fières d'avoir récolté 50 reviews !

* * *

><p>Freya serra ses cuisses contre sa poitrine, posant son menton sur ses genoux. Elle se sentait plus perdue que jamais. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'Armée de Dumbledore, elle ne savait plus quoi penser au sujet de quoi que ce fut. Ses sentiments, sa place au sein des Mangemorts, tout lui semblait complètement fou. Elle remettait en question chacun des choix qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent. Elle n'avait aucune idée ce qu'elle devait faire pour rendre son esprit plus clair. Pourquoi réfléchir était devenu aussi difficile ? Ses pensées s'entremêlaient dans un chaos des plus total, qui lui donnait un horrible mal de crâne. Pourquoi se posait-elle tant de futiles questions ? Elle n'avait personne avec qui partagé toutes ses inquiétudes. A Poudlard, elle était détestée au même titre que Drago et Pansy. Et pourtant, un grand nombre de membres de l'A.D. lui parlait très amicalement pendant les réunions. Freya ne comprenait pas leur attitude à son égard. Ils ne devaient pas être aussi sympathiques elle, elle était une fière Serpentard qui passait son temps à se moquer d'eux. Ses connaissances sur l'amitié et les sentiments étaient si infimes qu'elle n'était pas capable de comprendre cela, et encore moins son affection pour Hermione. Etre en sa compagnie lui était si agréable. Elle se sentait différente lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles. Différente ? Qui avait-il de différent ? Parler avec la Gryffondor était facile. Leurs caractères étaient si similaires. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle aimait être avec Hermione ? Cette idée lui parut improbable. Qu'éprouvait-elle pour Hermione ? Etaient-ce les mêmes sentiments que pour Drago ? Freya ne le pensait pas. Lorsque son regard croisait celui de son amie, la peur qui lui nouait constamment l'estomac disparaissait, elle avait envie de sourire, de lui parler, tout simplement, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un Serpentard. Mais c'était impossible ; une Sang-Pur ne devait pas être amie avec les moldus, ou les nés-moldus. Elle voulait voir Hermione.<p>

« Et bien, qu'arrive-t-il à la _si_ _parfaite_ princesse des Serpentards ? »

Freya leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait d'interrompre ses réflexions : Mimi Geignarde. Le fantôme flottait juste en face d'elle, un étrange rictus collé au visage, comme si elle essayait de se retenir d'exploser de rire de toutes ses forces.

« Bouhouhou, la petite princesse pleure !

-N'es-tu pas celle qui pleure tout le temps, imbécile ? »

Le fantôme fixa un instant l'élève, hésitant à hurler assez fort pour la faire sortir de ses toilettes en courant.

« Ta petite copine de Gryffondor t'a abandonnée ? Comme c'est triste ! »

La Serpentard sentit ses joues la brûler. « petite copine », n'était-ce pas comme cela que l'on appelait la fille avec laquelle un garçon sortait ? Pourquoi rougissait-elle d'embarras ? Mimi ne voulait rien de plus que l'énerver. Mais aucune colère ne montait en elle, contrairement aux autres fois où elle parlait avec le fantôme. Elle se sentait juste gênée.

« Si tu ne réponds plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerai à te parler… »

Sur cette réplique lancée avec morosité, Mimi s'en alla, en traversant un mur, laissant Freya à nouveau seule, plus perdue que jamais.

« Freya ! Je te trouve enfin !

-H-Hermione ! Que-que veux-tu ! »

Sa voix était inhabituellement tremblante, hésitante. Son visage devait ressembler à une tomate géante.

« J'ai besoin de te parler… mais, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui… pourquoi… ?

-Tu es vraiment rouge. Et assise par terre. »

La Gryffondor se mit à rire, sous le regard peu amusé de son amie. Elle décida de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« De quoi veux-tu me parler ? demanda Freya, étrangement impatiente.

-J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites, dernièrement…

-Disons que je me suis trouvée dans le besoin de réfléchir… seule…

-Pour tout t'avouer, moi aussi… »

Les deux sorcières se fixèrent longuement, sans un mot. Elles ne savaient plus quoi dire. Ni même si elles devaient encore parler. Freya se leva silencieusement. Hermione l'imita.

« Freya, je peux te confier quelque chose ? Quelque chose de très important… ? »

La voix de la Gryffondor était tremblante. Elle paraissait effrayée. Freya acquiesça, sans être véritablement sûre de vouloir entendre ce que son amie avait à dire.

« Je… je t'aime… »

La Serpentard baissa brusquement la tête, alors qu'Hermione cherchait son regard, attendant une réponse. Mais la brune ne bougeait pas, ne la regardait pas, se contentait de serrer les poings. Hermione aurait préféré être rejetée, plutôt qu'ignorée de cette manière. Elle tendit une main vers cette si belle, si importante sorcière à ses yeux. Freya la repoussa d'un geste brusque.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Elle se retourna sans poser son regard sur Hermione et partit. Abandonnant sa seule véritable amie. Hermione avait-elle vraiment pensé que le rejet n'était pas aussi douloureux que l'ignorance ? A ce moment, elle aurait tant aimé que Freya fasse comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle aurait voulu tout oublier…

* * *

><p>Et oui, chers lecteurs, il fallait que cela arrive ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! En tout cas, pas pour l'instant...<p>

Pour plus de sérieux, je peux vous affirmer que le prochain chapitre arrivera avant le 24 décembre, sinon, mon adorable cousine, et lectrice, me bottera le derrière ! Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, si il paraîtra à une telle date, c'est que ce sera un spécial Noël ! Je suis obligée de vous offrir un cadeau, à vous, qui êtes si fidèles ! Quel genre de cadeau ? Je laisse votre imagination fonctionner un peu ! Ne cherchez quelque chose de trop complexe, ni de trop simple ! Juste un petit quelque chose !

Encore merci à vous mes petits choux, et à bientôt, pour la suite !


	16. Chapter 16

Et bien, comme je vous l'avais promis, je vous offre un chapitre pour Noël ! Il arrive même en avance ! Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira, mais j'ai fais tout mon possible ! Et puis, nos deux petites sorcières se sont enfin "libérées" un peu !

* * *

><p>Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle rejetée de cette façon, sans la moindre explication ? Quelles étaient les raisons de sa fuite ? L'idée d'avoir perdu cette personne à qui elle tenait tellement lui donnait envie de tout abandonner, même ses études à Poudlard. Du fond de la salle de potions, elle la regardait agir comme si rien n'était arrivé. Elle la regardait faire semblant d'être heureuse, en discutant discrètement avec son voisin de table. Pourquoi l'avait-elle abandonnée ? Sa présence à ses côtés lui manquait tellement. Quelqu'un lui donna un petit coup de coude pour attirer son attention. Elle eut du mal à éloigner son regard de cette petite beauté installée si loin d'elle.<p>

« Tu viens de casser une fiole, sombre idiote. »

Freya fixa Pansy quelques instants avant de regarder la fiole qu'elle tenait dans la main droite. Elle ouvrit brutalement le poing. Des petits morceaux de verre tombèrent sur la table, tandis que d'autres restèrent figés dans la paume de sa main, la couvrant d'un liquide rouge, qui n'était malheureusement pas la potion dont le tube de verre était rempli. Le professeur Rogue apparut derrière ses deux élèves de Serpentard, les sourcils froncés, son regard noir braqué sur Anderson. Il ne lui accorda pas son regard plus d'une dizaine de secondes, et repartit vers son bureau.

« Miss Granger, étant donné que vous êtes la seule à avoir terminé la fabrication de votre potion, vous allez accompagner l'incompétente Miss Anderson à l'infirmerie. »

La Serpentard déglutit. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec Hermione.

« Ce n'est rien, professeur, juste une-

-Vous devriez apprendre à vous taire. Maintenant, partez. »

Les deux élèves se levèrent et sortirent de la salle sans s'adresser un mot, ni même un regard. Freya restait quelques pas derrière Hermione. Elle voulait être sûre de ne pas croiser ses yeux. Elle préférait lâchement la regarder marcher. Sa démarche l'avait toujours amusée. A la fois élégante et maladroite. Sa petite taille lui donnait l'air d'une toute jeune et adorable élève. Même si elle n'en avait pas seulement l'air. Elle l'était vraiment, adorable.

« Je suis désolée… murmura Freya en se rapprochant légèrement de la Gryffondor.

-Ce n'est rien, j'avais déjà fini ma potion.

-Je ne parlais pas de cela, et tu le sais très bien. »

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle ne voulait pas voir Freya. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à affronter sa beauté, son élégance, sa perfection. Elle l'avait toujours considérée comme une sorte de perfection physique, d'élégance pure, de délicatesse. Jusqu'au jour où elle l'avait traitée comme les autres Serpentard le faisaient, elle fut parfaite à ses yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Ah oui ! Vraiment ! Hermione se tourna finalement vers Freya. Tu ne devrais même pas avoir à être désolée ! Si tu avais simplement dis que tu ne m'aimais pas comme moi je t'aime, j'aurai compris ! Mais tu as agi comme si je n'étais rien ! Je croyais que nous étions amies ! Tu as-

-Ferme-la, Granger ! Et écoute-moi ! »

La Gryffondor se tut immédiatement, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise. Freya prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, mais ne parlait toujours pas.

« On devrait aller à l'infirmerie…

-Ne t'ai-je pas demandé de te taire ? Laisse-moi parler ! »

En prononçant ces mots, Freya s'était fermement saisie du bras d'Hermione. Avec la main qu'elle s'était profondément, et stupidement, entaillée. Les yeux paniqués de la petite brune, fixés sur ma main, lui firent comprendre qu'elle s'inquiétait. Mais cette coupure ne la faisait pas vraiment souffrir. Cela n'avait rien de comparable au sortilège Doloris que sa mère lui avait déjà infligé plusieurs fois. Rien à voir avec les puissantes gifles qui lui avaient meurtri les lèvres.

« Je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'aurai jamais du réagir de cette façon. Je regrette tellement ce que je t'ai fait… Et si tu ne veux pas me pardonner, si tu ne veux plus me parler, je le comprendrais. Mais avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à t'avouer.

-Freya, ta main-

-Je t'ai demandé d'attendre et de te taire, Hermione. Si je t'ai repoussé d'une façon aussi monstrueuse, c'est parce que je n'avais aucune idée de comment réagir. Tous ces sentiments sont nouveaux pour moi, et cela me perturbe vraiment… Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te blesser, parce que… parce que je t'aime… Non, ne me demande pas pourquoi je t'ai rejeté dans ce cas. Laisse-moi finir mon monologue. »

Freya soutint le regard d'Hermione, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas parler pour le moment, si elle voulait obtenir les réponses qu'elle souhaitait entendre depuis de si nombreux jours.

« J'ai peur, Hermione. Peur que l'on découvre mes sentiments, peur d'être humiliée… mais je me suis rendue compte que tu étais bien plus importante que ce que pouvait penser une bande d'idiots… »

Hermione se colla brutalement à la Serpentard, la serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, laissant des larmes mélangeant joie et soulagement couler le long de ses joues. Freya passa maladroitement ses bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Ses joues la brûlaient affreusement.

« Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu voulais qu'on reste dans une salle désertée, Hermione… »

La Gryffondor leva les yeux vers Freya, assise sur une des tables grinçante de l'ancienne classe maintenant abandonnée. Elle reporta son attention sur le bureau juste en face, et en ouvrit un tiroir, duquel elle sortit de nombreuses petites bougies. Elle les alluma, puis les fit léviter d'un coup de baguette, sous le regard attentif de l'élégante brune, qui croisa impatiemment jambes et bras.

« C'est la dernière fois qu'on se verra avant de partir en vacances…

-Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas restées dans la Salle sur demande ? questionna Freya, faussement curieuse.

-Harry y est déjà… avec Cho…

-Potter et Chang ? On aura tout vu, ici ! »

Elle ponctua son exclamation par un rire arrogant, qui n'avait pas manqué à Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment ce rire. Il lui rappelait son appartenance à une grande famille de sorciers. Freya regarda les bougies flotter vers le plafond de salle, l'éclairant faiblement.

« Tu avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est un secret…

-Je n'ai jamais véritablement aimé les secrets. Ce n'est qu'une source de problèmes.

-En parlant de secrets… il y en a un sur ton bras gauche, si je ne me trompe pas. »

La Serpentard se retourna brutalement. La seule dont elle ne voulait pas parler était son appartenance aux Mangemorts. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Hermione y fasse allusion ? Mais elles n'avaient jamais eu de conversation à ce propos ; il était compréhensible qu'elle veuille en savoir plus. En savoir plus sur la personne qu'elle aimait. Était-ce naturel de vouloir tout savoir au sujet d'un personne que l'on aimait ? Freya retint sa respiration. Hermione avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle la touchait, elle se sentait rougir.

« Dis-moi que tu as été forcée à les rejoindre… dis-le moi, Freya, dis-moi que tu n'as jamais voulu les rejoindre…

-Je n'ai pas rejoint les Mangemorts de mon plein gré, Hermione… si je le pouvais, je suivrai l'Ordre du Phénix, je resterai à tes côtés… pour toujours…

-Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas agir comme si tu n'avais rien à voir avec _eux, _mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas te battre aux côtés de l'Ordre, à mes côtés…

-Si ma mère apprenait ne serait-ce le fait que je te parle, elle n'hésiterait pas à me tuer. Et cela n'a rien d'une blague. Je n'exagère pas du tout. »

Hermione serra un peu plus Freya dans ses bras. Elle sentait son corps trembler. La si belle, si parfaite, si courage Freya Anderson était effrayée. Effrayée par sa propre mère. Elle devait être une personne vraiment horrible pour ainsi terrifier sa fille.

« Si quelqu'un cherche à te faire du mal, je serai là pour te protéger. L'Armée de Dumbledore et aussi l'Ordre seront là…

-Je suis une Mangemort, Hermione… les autres ne seront surement pas aussi tolérants que toi…

-Rogue a raison, tu devrais vraiment apprendre à te taire… conclut Hermione en s'écartant de Freya, qui se tourna vers elle. »

Hermione regarda longuement la Serpentard droit dans les yeux. Elle ferma ses paupières et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Freya. Ce doux et agréable contact ne dura que quelques secondes.

« Hermione, tu devrais penser à faire quelque chose pour tes lèvres, elles sont gercées… »

* * *

><p>Joyeux Noël à tous ! Joyeuses fêtes ! Et à l'année prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! Enfin, je dis l'année prochaine, ça sera peut-être avant si je suis motivée et que j'ai de l'inspiration !<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Et voilà, je me dois de vous présenter des excuses ! Encore et toujours ! Le retard, c'est ma spécialité ! Mon Dieu, je me serai déjà faite virer de mon lycée si j'avais autant de retard en cours... ! Mais c'est pas intéressant, ça !

Le chapitre 17 est enfin arrivé, et clôture le tome 5 sur une adorable petite note !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>« Hey, Freya, pourquoi Rogue te déteste autant ? demanda Pansy d'une voix étonnamment curieuse, essayant de cacher son habituelle moquerie.<p>

-Il ne me déteste pas. Il déteste mon père. Mais étant donné qu'ils n'ont que très rarement l'occasion de se voir, Rogue lui prouve sa haine en m'humiliant. »

Pansy cligna plusieurs des yeux, incertaine d'avoir correctement compris ce que l'autre Serpentard venait de lui dire. Elle se tourna vers Daphne, lui jetant un regard interrogateur, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas plus sûre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Freya ne leur prêtait plus attention, préférant ignorer les questions qui les mèneraient à des conversations inutiles. Elle soupira et laissa paresseusement l'eau lui atteindre les épaules en se baissant un plus. Se rendre dans la Salle de bains des préfets au moins une fois par semaine était une habitude depuis le début de leur cinquième année. Elles s'y rendaient toujours toutes les trois, convaincues que les autres filles n'étaient pas assez « pures » pour les accompagner. Et puis, Pansy et Daphne étaient les seules filles de Serpentard à qui Freya parlait vraiment. Les autres n'étaient que des conversations occasionnelles, à usage unique, en quelques sortes.

« Ton père et Rogue se connaissent ? questionna naïvement Daphne, hésitante.

-Ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble. Même Maison, même année. »

Freya n'ajouta pas un mot de plus, repensant aux nombreuses histoires que son père lui racontait lorsqu'il était à la maison et que sa si précieuse fiancée ne s'y trouvait pas. Chose qui arrivait de moins en moins souvent.

« Franchement, ce n'est pas génial de pouvoir parler sans avoir à supporter Millicent, ses insupportables interventions et son haleine épouvantable ? »

Pansy se mit à rire, fière de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le rire cristallin de Freya se fit entendre quelques secondes, mais le regard que la blonde lançait l'avait arrêté, tout comme Pansy.

« C'est tout à fait vrai, mais c'est ignoble de notre part de nous moquer d'elle ainsi alors qu'elle croit être notre amie. On pourrait l'inviter au moins une fois, pour qu'elle continue à croire qu'on ne l'utilise pas.

-Et finir aveugle à cause de la laideur de son corps nu ? Non merci. J'ai envie de vomir, rien que d'y penser ! s'exclama Pansy, à nouveau prise d'une crise de rire.

-Si elle entame un régime et commence à prendre des bains, imagine qu'elle ne soit plus aussi laide qu'elle l'est en ce moment. De quoi aurions-nous l'air ? demanda Freya, un sourire narquois lui étirant légèrement le coin des lèvres.

-Freya, tu dis ça comme s'il était possible de changer en un claquement de doigts. Toutes les filles ne peuvent pas être aussi sublimes que nous. Regarde Granger par exemple ! »

Freya fixa Pansy droit dans les yeux, la faisant taire. Même si elle en mourrait d'envie, elle ne lui sauta pas à la gorge. Elle savait que Pansy se moquait de l'apparence d'Hermione uniquement parce qu'elle était une née une moldue, en tout cas depuis l'année précédente, surtout après le Bal. La Gryffondor était justement la preuve qu'un changement rapide était possible. « Ma mère aussi » pensa-t-elle. Le souvenir d'une photographie que son père lui montrait souvent lui revint en mémoire. Lorsqu'il la décrivait comme étant une charmante princesse à l'extraordinaire beauté, il avait raison, mais cette beauté avait été éphémère, détruite par une obsession de la pureté et par une éprouvante grossesse.

* * *

><p>« Anderson ! Imbécile ! Rends-moi ma baguette ! tonna la voix impatiente et découragée du jeune Severus Rogue.<p>

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler la jolie Lily Evans à ton secours ? Oh non ! C'est vrai, elle te déteste ! »

Rogue serra les poings et s'approcha un peu plus d'Anderson, le regard menaçant. Mais il ne semblait pas du tout impressionné. Il devait mesurer plus d'une trentaine de centimètre que lui, et était bien plus musclé. Rogue remarqua un étrange sourire étirer les lèvres du batteur de l'équipe de Serpentard. Son regard passait d'un groupe de Gryffondors, qui s'avançaient lentement vers eux et une séduisante élève de Serpentard qui venait de s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre, au bord du lac.

« Potter, Black, c'est votre jour de chance ! Je vous offre Servilus sur un plateau d'argent ! »

Anderson lança la baguette de sa victime aux deux acolytes et s'éloigna en direction de la jeune femme qui l'attirait tant. Elle ne le vit ni n'entendit arriver. Elle semblait absorbée par la lecture d'un livre de magie noire. Il s'assit silencieusement à ses côtés et tenta de lire en même temps qu'elle. « Les sortilèges impardonnables ». Malgré le fait qu'il était normal pour une personne de son sang de connaître ces horribles formules, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

« Très charmante ta lecture, Alecto… »

La blonde leva ses magnifiques yeux verts vers l'ennuyeux garçon qui ne cessait de lui témoigner son amour.

« Que me veux-tu encore ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix agacée.

-Juste admirer ton éblouissante beauté, rien de plus. Je te le promets.

-Tu sais, dans ma famille, les femmes vieillissent mal, et très rapidement. Dans vingt ans je serai grosse et laide. Comme ma mère. »

Steeve fixa Alecto un long moment, droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux dont il aimait tant la couleur.

« Je ne suis pas comme tous les imbéciles qui se lasseraient de te regarder. A travers tes yeux, je peux voir une perfection éternelle… »

* * *

><p>Freya sortit de l'eau, sous le regard intrigué de ses deux camarades de classe. Sans leur prêter attention, elle s'habilla rapidement, ne prenant pas le temps de sécher ses cheveux, et sortit de la salle de bain des préfets. La sensation des gouttes d'eau ruisselant dans son cou et son dos était désagréable. D'un coup de baguette, ses cheveux se nouèrent d'eux-mêmes en un chignon sauvage. La Serpentard traversa rapidement les couloirs et s'arrêta devant la porte d'une classe. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle ne put retenir un sourire : Hermione s'était endormie sur un livre. Elle semblait paisible, comme dans un autre monde. Un monde sans guerre, un monde sans Mangemorts. Freya s'assit à côté de sa Gryffondor, ne pouvant que la dévorer du regard. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, paniquée.<p>

« Hermione, tout va bien ?

-Tu es en retard, Freya ! »

Freya posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la petite lionne, mais le retira pour y poser délicatement ses lèvres.

« Quel genre de Serpentard je serai si je ne faisais pas attendre ? »

* * *

><p>J'ai le mauvais présentiment que ce chapitre est vraiment <em>short<em>, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Je voulais vraiment finir ce tome 5, que j'adore vraiment, par quelque chose de mignon, d'agréable, car la sixième année de nos petites sorcières sera vraiment difficile ! Ainsi que difficile à écrire pour moi, même si j'ai déjà des idées, les écrire, c'est autre chose...

Enfin bref ! Merci mes p'tits choux ! Et à la prochaine, pour le début du tome 6 !


	18. Chapter 18

Maintenant que je suis en vacances, je n'ai plus d'excuses pour ne pas écrire de nouveaux chapitres ! Et donc, en voilà un ! Un qui a beaucoup tardé, et j'en suis vraiment désolée, car en plus, il n'est pas long...

Oh, il y a pas longtemps, j'ai remarqué que cette fic avait 60 reviews ! Je suis tellement fière ! Merci à vous !

Et bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Elle n'était pas là. Depuis le départ du Poudlard Express, elle l'avait discrètement cherchée du regard. Elle s'était arrêtée quelques instants devant chaque compartiment, ayant l'espoir de la voir rien qu'une seconde. Mais elle n'était pas lé. Elle n'avait pas vu la moindre trace de sa présence. Pas de longue et soyeuse chevelure brune. Pas de douce arrogance cachée derrière des pupilles d'un vert perçant. Et même après le repas dans la Grande Salle, elle ne l'avait toujours pas vue. Pourtant, elle avait guetté la table des Serpentards toute la soirée, n'en éloignant presque jamais son regard. Mais rien. Freya n'était toujours pas lé. Était-ce à cause des Mangemorts ? L'avaient-ils envoyée compléter une mission ? Hermione serra ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteil dans lequel elle s'était installée dès qu'elle était entrée dans la Salle commune de sa Maison. Ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus sur leurs prises, tandis qu'une étrange colère commençait emplir ses pensées. A ce moment même, elle détestait Freya plus que n'importe qui. Pas une lettre. Pas un seul mot. Alors qu'elle lui avait promis de chaque semaine lui envoyer un petit quelque chose.<p>

"Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

La Gryffondor tourna son visage vers Ron et Harry, assis par terre près de la cheminée, dans laquelle des flammes palpitaient.

"Je ne comprends rien...  
>-Comment ça ? Comment on va pouvoir faire nos devoirs si tu comprends plus rien ?<br>-Je ne parlais pas de devoirs, Ronald...  
>-Alors de quoi tu parlais ? demanda Harry.<br>-De F-, d'Anderson... !"

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, confus. Hermione soupira et se laissa glisser au sol, pour se rapprocher de ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres élèves entendent leur conversation.

"Cette fille est complètement folle, Hermione, pense autre chose. C'est une dingue, comme tous les autres Mangemorts.  
>-Pourquoi aurait-elle accepté de rejoindre l'A.D. l'année dernière ? Pourquoi nous aurait-elle aidés à apprendre des sortilèges si elle était vraiment comme eux ?<br>-Tu penses trop, Hermione. Elle essayait surement de nous mettre en confiance pour mieux nous humilier. C'est ce qu'elle a fait, non ?"

Hermione se leva et sortit d'un pas pressé de la Salle, agacée par les mots des ses amis au sujet de celle qu'elle aimait. Car elle l'aimait encore malgré la promesse non tenue. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ses sentiments pour une simple histoire de lettre. La Gryffondor se sentait pourtant trahie. Non pas à cause du manque de nouvelles, mais à cause d'un souvenir qu'elle avait tenté d'effacer de sa mémoire pendant toutes les vacances. Elle n'y avait plus pensé jusqu'à présent, trop obsédée par l'idée de pouvoir revoir la beauté des Serpentards et par sa recherche parmi tous les élèves. Hermione s'accouda au rebord d'une fenêtre, laissant son regard vagabonder sur la vitre, sur laquelle ruisselaient de petites gouttes d'humidité. Dehors, la nuit était obscure. Sur le lac, se levait une brume opaque. Aussi opaque que les mystères qui entouraient Freya. La petite sorcière sentait sa vue se brouiller. Des larmes roulèrent sur joues. Elle ferma les yeux, imaginant le visage de la belle brune.

* * *

><p>Freya ouvrit les yeux et passa délicatement une main sur sa nuque, qui la faisait atrocement souffrir depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, tout comme ses côtes et ses lèvres, sur lesquelles les cicatrices se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Elle ouvrit l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre et prit une grande bouffée d'air nocturne, qui lui glaça la gorge et les poumons. La nuit était glaciale et si obscure, que la lumière de la lune perçait difficelement les nuages qui l'entouraient. La princesse de la Maison de Serpentard s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour prendre l'écharpe posée sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle la noua avec soin autour de son cou. Un agréable et très léger parfum impreignait le tissu gris. Le parfum qu'Hermione portait tout le temps. Freya connaissait ce parfum aussi bien, peut-être même mieux, que le sien. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le sentir, en serrant celle qu'elle aimait dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois. Mais de nombreuses fois, ce n'était pas encore assez. Et cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vue Hermione. <em>Le Département des Mystères...<em>

"Miss va prendre froid si Miss reste devant la fenêtre ouverte."

Anderson se tourna vers la petite elfe de maison à qui appartenait la voix nasillarde qui l'avait interpellée. Nyx posa un plateau, sur lequel reposait une théière et une tasse de porcelaine, sur le bureau de sa jeune maîtresse.

"Nyx sert Miss une tasse de thé?  
>-Oui, s'il te plaît. Mais... puis-je te demander quelque chose ?<br>-Bien sûr Miss !  
>-Mes parents ont-ils mentionné mon retour à Poudlard ?<br>-Les Maîtres n'ont parlé que de vos prouesses au Ministère, Miss !"

Freya soupira. Elle n'aimait pas repenser ce qui était arrivé là-bas. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais s'y être rendue. Elle aurait préféré avoir une première mission en tant que Mangemort autre que celle-ci. Mais au moins, même si elle avait eu à faire face ses camarades de l'Armée de Dumbledore, elle n'avait pas eu à affronter Hermione.

"La marraine de Miss à été impressionnée par les capacités de Miss, vous savez ?  
>-Vraiment ? Impressionnée ?"<p>

L'elfe se contenta de secouer son imposante tête, et partit sans un mot. Freya déglutit. Depuis quelques semaines, être seule lui était insupportable. Elle était effrayée. Elle avait l'impression qu'_il_ allait surgir de nulle part. Et, qu'à nouveau,_ il allait..._

* * *

><p>Je peux vous garantir qu'écrire un chapitre aussi sérieux en ayant en tête une Hermione et une Freya moins coincées et plus entreprenantes, c'est très difficile ! A ne plus faire, franchement ! Surtout lorsqu'on bave à moitié devant la RAWsession de Lena Katina, ou devant the L Word, ou... le regard d'Eufrat, hum...<p>

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que cette introduction au tome 6 vous a plu, et vous a donné envie de connaître plus de détails ! Et que maintenant, vous vous posez de très nombreuses questions !


	19. Chapter 19

Et voilà un nouveau petit chapitre très spécial et encore en retard ! Il est tout de même plus long que ce que j'avais prévu au départ, mais je suppose que personne ne va s'en plaindre ! Mais je vous dois une fois de plus des excuses ! Et je vous en devrai surement pour le chapitre 20, car je n'aurai probablement pas le temps de l'écrire avant mon départ à New York à la fin de la semaine prochaine ! Yaaaay, encore du retard !

Mais passons à la lecture !

* * *

><p>Une semaine. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rentrée à Poudlard. Une semaine qu'elle aurait du être Poudlard, aux côtés de ses quelques amis et intéressants camarades de classes. Mais il n'y a avait guère qu'une seule et unique personne qu'elle voulait voir. Il n'y avait que cette adorable petite lionne qu'était Hermione, qu'elle avait envie de voir et de serrer dans ses bras. Et pourtant, elle savait que, même si elle la revoyait bientôt, elle n'aurait jamais le courage de le faire. Après l'accident du Département des Mystères, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de celle qu'elle aimait. Elles s'étaient juste parlé une fois, à l'école, juste avant de montrer dans le train qui les avait séparées pendant deux mois. Un banal au revoir, comme tous les autres. Hermione lui avait simplement demandé de lui écrire quelques lettres, Freya lui en avait promis une par semaine. Ce qu'elle avait fait le premier mois. Mais elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Peut-être la Gryffondor était-elle partie en vacances. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu le temps de répondre. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu envie d'y répondre. La Serpentard se laissa tomber sur son lit. Penser Hermione la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. C'était surement le cas, puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas écrit. Freya se releva d'un bond. Et si Hermione n'avait reçu aucune de ses lettres, et qu'elle croyait que Freya ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention ? Anderson tapa du poing sur son vieux bureau. A présent, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir continué lui écrire. Avoir passé deux semaines Saint Mangouste, était-ce une excuse suffisante ? Après tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment frôlé la mort. Freya frappa une nouvelle fois son bureau.<p>

"Miss est en colère ? Qu'arrive-t-il a Miss pour que Miss souhaite se blesser ?  
>-Rien, Nyx. Que veux-tu ?<br>-Miss va être très contente : les Maîtres ont dit que Miss retournerait Poudlard ce week-end."

Freya lâcha un profond soupir et se posa sur sa chaise, tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle n'était pas contente, pas du tout. Son estomac se nouait peu peu. L'idée de revoir Hermione la stressait. Elle ne savait pas quelle réaction la Gryffondor pourrait avoir en la revoyant. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle réagirait, elle. Elle n'était plus que certaine de vouloir revoir sa petite brune, la serrer dans ses bras, passer ses mains dans ses longs cheveux et épais cheveux, poser son visage au creux de sa nuque et sentir son doux parfum. Mais elle était effrayée que ces deux mois, et sa première missions pour les Mangemorts, les aient séparées. Et puis, il y avait toujours _ça_...

"Miss n'a pas l'air heureuse du tout. Nyx peut faire quelque chose pour Miss ?  
>-Je ne pense pas, Nyx... tu-"<p>

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement métallique. Son père entra, sans un mot. L'elfe de maison s'inclina et disparut. Freya se leva de sa chaise et s'inclina légèrement, avant de se rasseoir. L'homme s'approcha de sa fille, la serra un instant dans ses bras et posa un rapide baiser sur son front.

"Cette elfe a déjà du te dire que tu partais dès ce soir.  
>-Ne puis-je pas rester encore un peu avec vous ? Cela faisait si longtemps...<br>-Je sais, mon trésor. Mais tu as déjà manqué une semaine complète de cours... tu sais ce qui va arriver si tu ne reprend pas le travail...  
>-Oui. Je redeviendrais l'idiote incapable de lire correctement ou d'utiliser le moindre sort. Je le sais très bien."<p>

Steeve saisit la main de Freya et la tira pour la forcer se relever. Il passa délicatement ses bras autour de ses épaules, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il appréciait ces rares moments où il pouvait être un père ordinaire.

"Père, vais-je devoir prendre le Poudlard Express ? Ou puis-je simplement transplaner Pré-au-Lard, et ensuite me rendre l'école à pieds ?  
>-Transplaner ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu transplanerais ?<br>-Parce que j'ai déjà obtenu mon brevet. As-tu oublié ? Je l'ai réussi parfaitement.  
>-Trésor, tu réussis tout parfaitement, comme ta mère."<p>

Freya enfouit son visage dans l'écharpe de soie que son père portait toujours.

"Prépare tes affaires, chérie. Tu vas transplaner, tu pourras donc être à l'heure au dîner."

* * *

><p>Hermione se posa à la table des Gryffondors en soupira sans discrétion. Ses deux amis se lancèrent un regard interrogateur, puis reprirent leur conversation sur le Quidditch. Un petit groupe de Serpentards entra dans la Grande Salle, Malfoy était en tête de troupeau, comme toujours, et suivi de très près par ses deux gorilles. Quelques pas derrière, Pansy était en vive conversation avec une élégante brunette, à qui elle tenait le bras. Hermione tendit le cou pour mieux voir. Elle déglutit avec difficultés. Freya était enfin de retour, et plus séduisante que jamais. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'avant, mais aussi plus soyeux, et se soulevait chacun de ses pas, tout comme la jupe de son uniforme volontairement raccourcie. Son visage affichait toujours le même sourire arrogant et provocateur. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Hermione se sentit rougir. Freya détourna les yeux et alla s'asseoir à sa table, sans le moindre signe.<p>

"Mione, on dirait que t'as vu un mort...  
>-Je dirai un Mangemort plus qu'un mort."<p>

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et Ron, et leur jeta un regard noir. Elle ne supportait pas la façon dont ils parlaient toujours de Freya. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu le choix. Mais ils ne savaient rien au sujet de Freya. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui passait par la tête de la Serpentard. Elle ne le savait pas vraiment non plus. Freya avait toujours été difficile à comprendre, elle savait comment cacher ses émotions. Hermione soupira pour elle-même.

* * *

><p>"Pourquoi est-ce la si parfaite élève que tu es, as raté une semaine de cours ? Tu pensais pouvoir abandonner Poudlard et devenir une Mangemort ?"<p>

Freya leva ses yeux de ses parchemins, pour poser son regard sur Pansy, effondrée sur son lit. Elle ne la regardait même pas, faussement passionnée par la lecture d'un magazine.

"En quoi cela te concerne ? Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, peut-être ?  
>-Pas du tout. C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas copier tes devoirs, alors j'ai eu des notes complètement nulles...<br>-En résumé, des notes qui réfléchissent à la perfection ce que tu es.  
>-Au moins, tu es toujours la même vraie petite bourge arrogante et insultante.<br>-Devrai-je trouver cela insultant ?"

Pansy se leva, jeta son magazine sur son lit et s'avança vers Freya. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de la brunette et se saisit de l'un des parchemins qui traînait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>-J'admire ta magnifique petite écriture. Très élégante... j'aime beaucoup les fautes d'ortographes, aussi...<br>-Ferme-la.  
>-Mais où est donc passé ton si parfait language ? Serais-tu vexée, miss-je-devrais-être-en-septième-année ?"<p>

Pansy se mit glousser, comme à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un moyen de faire taire Freya. Cette dernière se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la porte de la chambre, qu'elle claqua derrière elle en lâchant un juron que Pansy ne put comprendre.


End file.
